The Flowers and the Beetles
by GoingMeow
Summary: The story of how Lexa, the Commander of Trikru met and fell for a young healer by the name of Costia.
1. Chapter 1

"Heda, your shoulder."

Gustus her guard sounded concerned but said nothing more. He was merely reminding the Commander that though she was the Heda she was still mortal and could be injured.

Lexa lowered the sword she had just used to kill the final scout of the Ice Nation and looked down. The hilt of a boned knife sat awkwardly in left shoulder. The scout had been brave before his death and had plunged his weapon before she had stabbed his heart.

Though she could only feel a dull prickling sensation in it, she knew her shoulder was seriously injured. Her black blood dripped threateningly down her armor and her left hand was not responding to movement as it normally did.

Lexa cursed, not in pain but in frustration. This was to be a simple excursion that was why she had brought so few guards with her; half of who now lay dead on the blood spattered ground. She was merely to visit Tondc to check on their warriors many of whom had been injured by the great gorilla.

But no, nothing was simple when you were the Commander. Not when Nia the Queen of the Ice Nation was growing ever bolder in her attempts at Lexa's life. These last few Ice Nation scouts were no doubt bounty hunters of her people that had been banished. Lexa knew that Nia had promised to lift their banished should they bring her the head of the Commander. These poor fools, Lexa had not merely been born as the Commander she had earned it. As a young Nightblood she had exceled at hand-to-hand combat and could easily fell an opponent twice her weight and size.

"Heda you mustn't." Gustus pleaded as Lexa gripped the hilt of the knife to remove it. "You should have a healer do such a labor."

Lexa turned her head to her loyal guardsmen. "I will not return to Polis with the Ice Nations symbol imbedded in my body." With that she pulled the thin white knife smoothly from her flesh. That was when the pain came. Lexa felt her head grow light and her legs weak.

"Come Heda." Gustus was at her side and began to lead her to her horse. "We must return you to the capitol."

Lexa weakly climbed upon her large dark stead and gripped the reins tightly. She felt a twinge of worry when her left arm shook as she tried to grip. It was if her arm and her head were no longer connected. Her hand and arm would simply not listen to her commands.

"No. Gustus." She said firmly through gritted teeth. "Polis too far a ride. I required a healer now. Tondc just as well equipped with skilled healers. Nyko still is chief there if I am not mistaken."

"Yes Commander." Gustus agreed climbing upon his stead.

Lexa's injured shoulder made riding difficult but not impossible. She was silently grateful for the relatively straight path that led to Polis. She as Commander would not enter into one of her villages being unable to ride. She could not show such weakness; especially to a community so close to breaking.

The ride took a surprisingly short amount of time or maybe it just seemed like it. Lexa felt her head going in and out of focus the longer they rode. She was grateful that Gustus had served her for so long that he knew when to ride ahead and lead the way for her. Normally the Commander road behind no one but today she may not have even been able to remember what roads to take.

XXXX

"Heda." Heard the familiar cries of her people as she passed through the streets of the quaint village of Tondc. The heads of the citizens lowered in respect as she passed. Normally she may have acknowledged them with a nod of her own head but at the point all of Lexa's strength was being used to keep her body from falling from the horse.

"Greetings Nyko." Lexa said as she reached the largest head located in the centre of the village. Nyko stood tall and proud. He was a strong and wise leader and commanded respect from his people. His tattoos spoke of his intelligence, compassion, and strength. A combination rarely found all within on Trikru. Lexa was fond of him and knew that he would not take her current situation as weakness.

"Allow me Heda." Nyko said as she slowed her horse. He held out two large arms that did the equivalent of lifting her from her horse. The pain was blinding as he moved her and Lexa bit her tongue to prevent a single cry from escaping her lips. Supporting the majority of her weight Nyko led Lexa into his tent.

"Azgeda?" He asked acknowledging the wound on her shoulder.

"It can be assumed." Lexa said harshly. "Please bring your best healer." She said attempting to stand as tall as possible.

"Of course Heda." Nyko said nodding. "However, I should warn you, many of our healers are overwhelmed with our warriors who still recover from the attack. Most healers have not slept for nearly three days." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "I dare not say that our commander does not deserve the best of our healers but I do feel that I have warriors in greater pain than your own."  
"I shall accept whoever you deem fit Nyko." Lexa said simply not having the strength to argue who would treat her shoulder. Her sole concern at the moment was when she would be able to lay down.

"I do have a very skilled Apprentice who has recently awoken from a day's rest."

"They will do." Lexa conceded, thinking that Nyko must have had someone more equipped to treat than a mere apprentice but she was in state to enforce her position being barely able to stand.

"Very well Heda. I shall fetch her." Nyko nodded. "Please make use of my own bed Heda. The healer will be here shortly."

"Thank you Nyko." Lexa said and he bowed and left the tent.

Sighing Lexa sat herself on the edge of the large oak bed and clumsily began to undo her armor. Her left arm was at this point limp more like a burden than a limb. She had just succeeded in removing her breastplate when the flap of the tent was thrown open and a young woman entered.

"Heda." The woman said bowing her head slightly. "I was sent to assist you."

"Yes." Lexa said surprised at how young the girl looked. Healing apprentices often spent years training yet this girl's face was fresh and young, perhaps only one or two years younger than herself. Her complexion didn't do well to age her, the girl's face was full of dark freckles that were primarily seen in children. She hoped that Nyko had good judgment and despite this girl's predicted age was skilled enough to treat her arm. "What is your name?"

"Costia." The girl said clearly. She is nervous, Lexa thought. Though she was doing well to mask it with a confident stance and strong voice. Lexa had long since learned to read deeply into one's emotions and thoughts and this girl was nervous. And why shouldn't she be? She was healing the Heda.

She had better not kill me. Lexa thought cynically.

"May I tend to your wound Heda?" Costia asked, hesitantly approaching Lexa on the bed. The girl was tired; there was dark circles under her bright green eyes. With how exhausted this girl looked Lexa wondered how the other healers were fairing.

"Yes. Costia. You may." Lexa said turning so her should was facing the girl.

"Thank you." Costia said and suddenly her fear was gone, in its place was the hard determined healer with an injured patient depending on them. She quickly tied back her long reddish hair with a rag and set to examining Lexa's shoulder.  
"Heda?" Costia asked hesitantly after of moment of prodding the wound. "Did you remove the blade that pierced you?"

"Yes." Lexa said firmly.

"But why?" Costia said confused.

"I was not going to keep such a travesty imbedded in me." The thought of the Ice Queen branding her made rage bubble inside her.

"Oh Heda." Costia said sympathetically beginning to crumble some dried herbs in her fists. "You mustn't have done that. You've lost so much blood because of it and your nerves have been exposed all along your ride here."

"It hurts not." Lexa said listening to her healer's thoughts but still knowing she had made the correct decision. The wound did hurt but Lexa knew the shame of entering the village baring and enemies knife would have cut her deeper.

"Should this happen you must keep the weapon in the wound until I or someone of my training and can remove it." Costia said firmly with the hint of what Lexa perceived as a reprimand given to a small child who had committed some ill doing.

Lexa turned her head and stared at the young healer. Costia caught her eyes and immediately looked down remember who she was addressing.

"Forgive me Heda." She said quickly. "I merely am concerned for your health." Costia began mixing her new herb mixture with warm water adding a dash of different plants now and then. Lexa looked at the concoction in disapproval.

"I believe that this wound is more than a simply salve can treat young Costia." She said skeptically.

At this Costia laughed a warm laugh.

"Heda this is not for your wound. It is for you."

Lexa must have let a hint of confusion cross her face.

"You must drink this Commander. Then I can address your shoulder. You wound is too severe for me to mend while you are speaking with me. You must sleep.

She handed Lexa the steaming mixture in a cup. "Drink this Commander and when you wake your shoulder shall be mended. Lexa sniffed the dark green mixture apprehensively.

"Don't fear Heda. It does not taste too badly. I added a sprig of mint to aide with the flavor."

Lexa grunted. "Poor tastes mean nothing to me." She said harshly and downed the medicine in a single swallow. It did taste particularly foul Lexa thought but the mint did improve its quality slightly.

Costia laughed warmly once more. "Clearly Heda." She said grinning.

Lexa felt pride swell within her. She was the commander. She was strong, her power was only a limited as she made it, and today was all-limitless.

The herbs worked surprisingly quickly. Within a moment Lexa felt her eyelids growing heavier. For a moment she feared that this young healer had all but poisoned her. Of course not, she thoughts feeling her brain growing fuzzy. Nyko brought her to me. She must be quite skilled and loyal.

"Here now." Costia said helping Lexa lay on the bed and propping her shoulder onto a larger cushion. "Rest Heda, and when you wake all will be well."

There was something soothing in the young healers voice and Lexa felt a peaceful calm spread over her body. She had not been this relaxed for quite some time. This girl will make a brilliant healer Lexa thought as the tempting tendrils pulled her into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Warmth. That was Lexa's first thought as began to wake. She was much too warm. Before she opened her eyes she felt slick sweat drip from her brow. What a healer, she thought. Allowing her patient to grow too warm.

Lexa opened her eyes and became aware that it was past nightfall. A few candles burned brightly in the tent and Lexa saw the boned knife resting on the table beside her bed.

Disgusted by its presence and becoming increasingly aware of how hot she was. Lexa tried to sit up in bed.

"Easy now Heda." Costia appeared from the darkness her bright red hair catching the candle's like made it look as thought a ring of fire surrounded her head. Without request or permission the healer placed her hand on Lexa's good shoulder and pushed her back onto the bed. "You mustn't move now. Please."

The girl's face was pale and even more sleep deprived than she had been on Lexa's first arrival. There were now dark black stains all down her front. Lexa's blood.  
"Remove my furs." Lexa demanded, resolving to stay lying down. She had felt slightly light headed upon rising and was not eager to do so again.

"You have no furs Heda." Costia said sounding more and more worried.

Lexa looked down at herself and was surprised to see that she only wore her trousers and binding, the rest of the furs and her shirt had been removed. Yet still she felt the burning heat on her body.

"Heda you have a fever." Costia said hand on Lexa's forehead.

"How is that possible?" Lexa said relishing in the cool refreshing skin on her burning forehead.

Suddenly the flap of the tent was raised and Gustus made his way into the shelter followed closely by Nyko both had looks of great concern on their faces.

"Explain." Lexa commanded them. A prickle of worry deep in her stomach.

"Commander." Nyko said gravely picking up the knife from the side table. "The knife was coated in Nightshade."

Lexa flexed her jaw and nodded. Nightshade was a toxic plant that was found prominently in the north. Depending on the dosage the plant was known to bring with it burning sometimes lethal fevers, chills, hallucinations, and delirium.

She glanced around at the concerned expressions of her counter parts. They all knew what was to come.

"Heda. We've sent for Anya to come. She will bring soldiers to escort you back to Polis." Gustus said confidently. "She should be here before the moon turns."

"I repaired your shoulder." Costia said lowly looking at the ground. "It was only after I'd finished that I noticed how warm you had become. I apologize Heda I should have realized sooner. A proper healer would have checked you.

"Do not weight yourself with the past Costia" Lexa said pitying the poor girl who was given a task greater than herself. "You must instead focus on the present."

"Heda?" Costia asked looking up at her confused.

"Nightshade is a long and painful sickness, it does diminish after a time but only if it does not kill the infected. I refuse to die by these terms. How do you intend to keep me alive? I am feverish, please bring me cool cloths and clean water."

Costia's mouth opened slightly before she nodded quickly. "Of course Heda." With that she disappeared quickly from the tent.

Lexa turned her attention to her two remaining comrades. Boths shifted nervously on their feet; unsure of how to proceed.

"Now." Lexa said mustering all the strength she had into her voice. "We all know what is to come. We all now the effects nightshade can have on one's body. For the next few weeks I may cease to become myself. I may yell, I may curse, I may cry like a child. I cannot know or tell what will happen. So listen to me know while I am still with you."

Both men stood a little straighter nodding, ready for their instructions.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A pounding was beginning with her head.

"No one is to enter this tent until Anya comes. I will not have any villagers stumbling upon me in such a state. I will not have either of you witness what may become of Me."

"But Commander!" Gustus began to protest.

"NONE, shall enter." Lexa said loudly continuing. "You must alert Polis that I will be remaining in Tondc longer and anticipated. Have the council suspend any hearings until my return. Do not tell then was has happened here."

"But Heda, someone must care for you. " Nyko pleaded, nightshade is a terrible toxin and you will not be able to care for yourself. "

Lexa nodded. "That is correct, but still none shall enter this tent. None with the exception of her." Lexa redirected her eyes to the girl who and just entered the tent. She was bearing a tray of water, fruit, and cloths. "She shall be my soul caregiver."

"Heda! Please." Nyko protested loudly as Costia's jaw dropped in shock. "Allow me to care for you Heda. I far more skilled than my apprentice." Nyko assured.

Lexa turned to look at him. "You have not slept in some time my friend. Your people are hungry and wounded. You have many things to attend to. This apprentice does not. I will need someone to stay with me at all times. She will suit the job well. Do you accept this task Costia?"

Costia's lips quivered for a moment before she regained her composure, her healer's demeanor. This girl was nearly as skilled at masking her true emotions as the Commander was.

"Yes Heda. Of course. You will be well taken care of in my hands. I will stay with you night and day."

"Then it is decided." Lexa returned her focus to the soldiers before her. After a moment both nodded in agreement.

Before Lexa could speak again Costia cleared her throat.

"Now I must ask both of you to leave. I must change the Commander's dressings."

Gustus and Nyko looked from Costia to Lexa who simply raised her eyebrow, impressed once more at how quickly the girl had changed.

"I will bring Anya here as soon as she arrives." Gustus assured her before quitting the tent. Nyko paused at the flap and looked at his apprentice. 'Remember your lessons well for this is your final test."

Costia nodded and bowed to her superior.

With one last look at the pair of them Nyko let the tent flap close and was gone. Costia slowly approached Lexa and placed the tray on the table.

"I must apologize again for my mistake." She said staring at the ground.

"The past is the past." Lexa said rubbing her now pounding temples.  
"Does your head hurt Heda?" Costia said taking Lexa's wrist and lowering it from her head.

"It does pain me a little." Lexa confessed. She had decided to drop any acts of strength she may have been tempted to portray. She was sure that this headache would not be the worst thing to occur in this tent. She may as well start now with honesty and allow this girl to help her.

Costia poured the pitcher of water into a small glass. Before handing it to Lexa she sprinkled a few herbs into it.  
"This should help." She said passing it to Lexa's good arm

"Thank you Costia." She said thankfully gulping down the water. The water was refreshing but it seemed to only aggravate the headache. It was growing very quickly into an unbearable pounding mass on her shoulders.

"Did that help at all?" Costia asked softly.

Lexa turned to look at the healer and suddenly became aware of how brightly green her eyes were. They were stunning, they had flecks of yellow in them that very much reminded her of sunlight hitting a green lake. Deep eyes. She could almost see the great fish leaping within the water. These great fish had always fascinated Lexa even as a child.

"Heda?" Costia asked concerned. For the commander was staring so intently as her she was growing nervous. "Heda, is your head still aching?"

Costia placed a hand hesitantly on the Commander's good shoulder. Even though she had moved the other woman was still staring intently at the spot she had momentarily. Certain this was the beginning of the predicted delirium Costia tried to lower her patient onto the bed. However she would not budge. Costia tried harder but it seemed as if every muscle in the Commander's body was tighten and she would not be moved.

Costia resolved to stand back up and stare back at the Commander. She could hardly believe the position she was in. Not two days again she had merely been Nyko's skilled young apprentice and today she was in a staring match with the most powerful woman of the tribes and this was a battle that she needed to win.

"Heda?" Costia prodded, snapping her fingers in front of the now vacant eyes of her patient. "Commander?" She said louder moving closer to the frozen woman. Drops of sweat were beginning to appear on the Commander's forehead.

"Lexa!" She yelled gripping the women with both arms and giving her a slight shake. Suddenly the hers eyes came back into focus and Costia found herself staring back at the cold dark eyes of the Commander.

"What did you just called me?" The Commander said icily.

Costia stumbled back, her face had been so close to the Commander's that their noses had brushed.

"I just." She stuttered hopelessly knowing the line she had crossed. No one had the right to address the Commander by her former name. "You were not with me for a moment Commander."

The Commanders eyes narrowed dangerously. "Costia." She said fiercely.

"Yes Heda?" Costia said certain that she was about to be forced from the tent to fetch another healer; one that could show respect to this powerful woman.

"Fetch me my horse." The woman commanded.

"Pardon me?" Costia said completely caught off guard by the request.

"You heard me." She said firmly "Fetch me my horse. I must ride to the great lakes. The fish require my presence."

Costia exhaled. She now noticed how incredibly shaky the woman before her had become. Sweat was now pouring from her forehead. Not to mention her eyes now stared without seeing. The Commander was not here. She was elsewhere, no doubt somewhere where fish required her attention.

"Of course. Of course. Lexa." Costia said calmly. Deciding that the Commander's true name would yield the most focused reaction from her. "But first you need to lay down. Then I will get your horse."

Lexa turned her dark eyes on the healer and for a moment Costia was once more fearful that the true Commander was present.

"You mustn't allow the fish to escape." Lexa said dangerously.

Costia suppressed a smile. "I would not dare."

"Good." With that Lexa lie down and shut her eyes. Costia took advantage of this momentary lapse of movement to dampen a cloth and place it on the poisoned girl's fiery forehead.

"You are in good hands Lexa." Costia said softly, the name Lexa felt strange on her tongue but she knew it was someone the proper way to refer to the patient for here she was not Heda or Commander she was just a sick hurt girl who needed her help.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lexa was screaming. Costia could have sworn she had not fallen asleep, that she had only been resting her eyes but clearly she had. She shot up from her small mat on the floor of Nyko's tent and raced over to the thrashing form that was Lexa. She needed to quiet her before she woke the entire village.

"Lexa! Lexa." She soothed trying to hold down the sleeping form. "It is alright. You are safe. Please calm down."

Suddenly Lexa's eyes opened wide and stared at Costia blankly. Costia remembered the first time she looked at the Commander and was impressed by the darkness of her eyes but now that was but a distant memory. For three nights now Costia had seen these blank white eyes staring in horror at some unknown threat, yelling at some unfelt pain.

"Please calm yourself." She pleaded. Lexa stared at her almost at if she had recognized the words she spoke. The moment only lasted a moment before the girl's form convulsed and a seizure rocked through her body.

"No!" Costia cried rolling the girl on her side as white foam began to sputter from Lexa's mouth. After a moment the seizure passed and Lexa lay back, once again completely unconscious.

Costia sat on the edge of the bed panting. She had known that Nightshade was a vile poison but hadn't known the true extent in which it could torture someone. Lexa had not been lucid for nearly two days now and her terrors only seemed to be getting worse. Costia was having a hard time keeping the girl hydrated and fed and each she seized Costia feared that that would be the end of the Great Commander.

She wiped the sweat from her own forehead before dampening a cloth and placing it on the girl's forehead, which had almost seemed to be accustomed to its fiery temperature.

XXXXX

Lexa gasped and sucked cool air into her lungs. She had been locked in single combat with Nia for some time when suddenly the Ice Queen had grown the strength of a bear and clamped her hands around her throat, cutting off her airway. Lexa couldn't breath. The Queen merely laughed and taunted. "Some Commander you turned out to be, you nothing but a weak sniveling girl.

That had been vivid, she had been in the woods, she could feel the leaves under her body, hear the wind in the trees, smell the pine needles but now as she filled her lunges she could no longer smell the pine or feel the wind on her. She was in a damp bed in a dark tent; she was cold and thirsty. Her throated still felt raspy from the Queen's tight grip. She gave a loud cough trying to clear whatever obstruction was in it.

"Lexa?" A tentative spoke from the ground. Lexa looked down to see a red headed girl slowly rising from a bed mat. "Lexa?" The girl spoke again, this time clearer. "Can you hear me? Do you understand me?"

"Who are you?" Lexa demanded her voice incredibly hoarse. She felt as though she had just shouted an hour's worth of instructions at an army.

"I am Costia." The girl said slowly approaching Lexa her eyes darting around Lexa's face.

"Costia." Lexa repeated, the name stirred something in her. A vague memory.

"Nyko's healer." She said confirming herself. "Now tell me, how much do you remember of the nightshade?"

"Nightshade." Lexa asked confused.

Costia sighed. "You were stabbed by a blade coated in nightshade over 7 days ago. You came here and have been under my care since then."

This bewildered Lexa. She had been fighting Nia moments ago, now she was here and so this girl said had been here for over 7 days.

"May I examine your shoulder?" Costia asked and without waiting for a response began to remove dressings from Lexa's shoulder.

"When was the last time I was conscious?" Lexa asked slowly allowing the memories of the real attack break through her foggy mind.

"You spoke to me about a day and a half ago of Anya and her training. You spoke of yellow flowers. You seemed quite content Lexa."

At this Lexa sat up swiftly. "Yellow flowers?" She said suspiciously.

"Yes." Costia said nodding and sitting on the edge of the bed comfortably. "You said that Anya would often take you into the woods to train but at the end of the day would allow you to pick a few yellow flowers to take home with you. You said you always found them beautiful and liked their smell."

"It always surprised me when Anya permitted such a thing." Lexa said letting a smile cross her face at the memory. "She was always so commanding but she knew the importance of happiness."

"Yes." Costia agreed. "You said that. You were almost as calm as you are now Lexa. Which was a first."

At the mention of her name Lexa looked at her healer for the first time.

She seemed to catch herself. "My apologies." she said quickly. "You just seemed to calm down more quickly when I spoke to you informally, Heda." She added the last title with a slight bow.

Lexa sighed. She didn't have the strength at the moment to reprimand this poor girl who had no doubt been the only reason she was breathing at this moment. Lexa felt completely drained. Her body was chilled and shook ever so slightly but certainly had the vague feeling of recovery on its cusp. Feeling the exhaustion begin to take over her body she laid back down on the bed and stared at her healer.

"Tell me something about yourself Costia." She said simply.

"Heda?" Costia asked clearly baffled by this request.

Lexa shut her eyes for a moment and then opened them "Tell me a story. I've clearly told you some very intimate details of my life. Things that very few are aware of. So now you must tell me something that no one else knows. Then we will be equals."

Costia's eyes widened slightly. "I see, well what do you wish to know Heda?"

"You may call me Lexa." Lexa said making her decision. "In here I am not the Commander I am but a patient who has clearly caused you great toil."

A small smile crossed Costia's face and she settled herself on the bed. "You were not all that bad to care for. I mean when you weren't screaming in terror or seizing you were quite a decent patient."

Lexa let out one of her rare chuckles. Then stopped. She could remember the last time she had chuckled. Even in her weakened state Lexa felt a change with this girl. She felt openness between, as if this girl knew more about Lexa than any others did. And this was not just including the facts about Anya and the flowers. This girl seemed to understand Lexa.

"As a child." Costia began and Lexa felt herself snap from her stupor. A stupor she reminded herself, she no doubt still had nightshade in her system and any thought she had lacked rationality.

"As a child I feared beetles." Costia giggled.

"Beetles?" Lexa said sure that she had heard incorrectly.

"Yes." Costia nodded. "To this day I don't know why. I just found their shells, their legs, and their wings repulsing. I would scream and run whenever I was confronted with one. It drove my parents mad. I laugh at it now because I use those same beetles now in many medicines." Costia finished the story to see Lexa's eyes closed. Convinced that once more the girl had slipped away from reality she began to rise.

"How did you get over your fear?" Lexa asked opening her eyes.

"I don't know." Costia said shrugging. "Just one day I realized how foolish the fear was and I refused to accept or acknowledge it ever again."

"That is very wise of you." Lexa said thickly with sleep.

"Thank you Lexa." Costia said bashfully. The name didn't feel so strange on her tongue anymore.

"Costia?" Lexa asked suddenly much more awake.

"Yes?" Costia responded slightly taken aback by this sudden burst of energy.

"Why is does the rain fall red?" Lexa placed her hand on her forehead and took it away again staring at her fingers.

Costia felt her heart fall. She slowly took Lexa's hand and curled it within her own. "The rain does not fall red dear Lexa, but it will stop if you sleep."

Lexa's brow creased. "You are sure?"

Costia smiled feebly. "I am."

"Very well." And Lexa was gone, asleep or off in some far away. Costia assumed that this rain was not a threat for Lexa's brow was smooth, in her terrors it was always furrowed with strain, however now it was smooth and relaxed.

She pondered over this for a moment. She had only ever seen the Commander before this so fraught with stress or power that seeing her relaxed was so pleasant. The girl looked so much more beautiful and in a way human and her relaxed state. Costia had always found that Commander Lexa was so imposing that she could not possibly have anything human under that hard shell. However, these last few days had taught her that this sovereign was very much human, she felt fear, pain, and happiness like all of those she commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The bright light hurt Lexa's eyes. They weren't even open yet and still the light burned. Then as if by magic the light darkened. The pounding in Lexa's head subsided. She felt the end of the bed sink down with extra weight and heard heavy breathing. She slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight was still present. But it had been blocked out from her immediate view by what looked like a small tent within the tent.

Costia was standing on her bed fashioning the fabric contraption to the roof of the tent. The fabric blocked the sun's rays completely off her face and body. In her effort Costia grunted and looked down, her eyes caught Lexa's.

"I'm so sorry to wake you Heda." The girl said breathlessly trying to tie a complex knot in the material to keep it hanging.

"I saw that the light was disturbing your rest and thought that I ought to get rid of it somehow. You've getting so much better these last few days. I'd hate to had the sun ruin It."

"You needn't fret Costia." Lexa said simply reaching to wipe the sleep from her eyes. The movement caused a jolt of pain to stab through her arm as she remembered that that was the shoulder that had been stabbed.

Within a moment Costia was by her side holding Lexa's arm steady. "Easy." She said cradling Lexa's arm.

"It is fine." Lexa said slightly irritated by the girl's concern for only a small bit of pain.

To her surprise the red haired healer glared at her. "It is not fine Lexa. It has been hurting you for the last two days whenever you moved it."

Lexa was about tear her arm from Costia's grip, about to insist that pain was a part of life and that she could handle it, but then the girl began to rotate the limb. Rotate is the best word to describe the action. The healer placed pressure on Lexa's shoulder blade while at the same time rotating her arm in smooth circles. A sigh a pleasure escaped the Commander's lips. The burning that seemed to be an everyday sensation in the shoulder had suddenly vanished. Lexa felt herself melting into the bed.

"There." The healer whispered, sensing Lexa's relaxation. "How is that?"

Lexa exhaled softly releasing any remaining tension in her body. "Continue."  
Costia raised an eyebrow.

"Please." Lexa conceded.

The healer smirked slyly. "I will continue."  
Lexa let a small smile cross her face. Over the last few weeks this young healer had grown a very strong backbone. She did not allow Lexa to impede her work and enforced her medical treatments upon Lexa sometimes against her wishes, but always for the best. The girl had also opened up more with each time Lexa was lucid. It was almost frustrating to Lexa because she would always wake and learn what deep secrets her delirious self had confided to the healer and then would need to ask the healer to equalize herself. Lexa often wondered what the girl would say to her delirious self, she also wished that she could be as open with Costia while conscious.  
After a moment of silence Costia stopped her massaging. She looked down at Lexa.

"May I try something Commander?"

"As I have said you may call me Lexa in here Costia." The girl said eyes closed in bliss.

"Of course Lexa." Costia said breathlessly, Lexa got the distinct impression that Costia had not forgotten how to address her patient but merely enjoyed the reinforcement of the special privilege she had been granted these last few weeks. "May I try something new Lexa?" Costia prompted.

Lexa opened them slowly and looked at the other girl. "You may Costia."

Costia nodded and released Lexa's arm and took a step back. Lexa felt of twinge of bitterness as her arm fell to her side and the pleasure began to subside.  
The healer examined her patient from a far, contemplating what she about to do. Lexa felt like laughing for there was such a serious expression on the normally such good-natured face of the freckled girl.

After a moment Costia gave a slight nod and stepped towards Lexa. "Sit up."

Lexa raised and eyebrow at the girl playfully. Costia laughed catching the joke. "Please." She added overemphasizing the word.  
Lexa obliged and struggled to lift her still fragile body into a sitting position. Once she reached a certain height Costia moved closer and helped prop her up to a full sitting position. Once she was sitting however the girl did not release her grip. Instead to Lexa's surprise she sat in the vacant space Lexa had created behind her.

"Lean back against me." Costia said gently. Lexa opened her mouth to object. The thought of being so close to the girl made her insides squirm. They didn't necessarily squirm with discomfort. In fact Lexa was having a hard time trying to deduce why she thought leaning back against the girl was a poor decisions. Lexa's mind didn't have time to form a conclusion because without waiting for a response the healer wrapped her arms around Lexa and easily pulled her into her.

Lexa felt her body tense as she leaned her back against Costia's chest but then Costia's hands went to work on her shoulder.

"Oh." This time Lexa did make a sound of relief as Costia place pressure on her shoulder. It was if Costia knew exactly where the pain was centered and how to relieve it. Lexa's body went limp in bliss and she was grateful that Costia had insisted on this position for Lexa did not have to put any effort in remaining sitting upright. It also granted Costia access to new techniques and better ways to heal the shoulder.

"How's that?" Costia whispered, Lexa realized just how close the girl's mouth was to her ear.

Lexa managed a laugh. "Oh, you know exactly how it feels." Lexa felt a smile form on Costia's face.

"Good." She said and continued with her work. Suddenly a thought struck Lexa. Ignoring the loss of her bliss she forced herself to sit up slightly. The movement shocked Costia and she stopped her massaging. Lexa turned her head to look at the healer.

"You have done so much for me dear Costia." She said. "You have cared for me for nearly a moon, you have fed me, clothed me, held me in fits, even blocked the sun from my eyes."

Costia said nothing. She diverted her eyes from Lexa's dark and fierce gaze.

"You have brought me relief and relaxation. Now tell me. How can I do the same to you." Lexa finished the last of her words breathlessly; almost fearful of what was to come. She had no notion of what Costia would say to this. Perhaps she would merely insist that it was her job, her duty to aide the commander as that was the task she had appointed her with. But somehow Lexa had hope.

Costia was silent. She found herself unable to respond to Lexa's question. The commander had always proven to render her speechless.

Lexa lowered her face trying to look at Costia's face. "Speak it." She said simply and I will oblige."

These words reignited the fire that had burned in Costia's chest for many days now and gave her enough courage to look at the patient

For a moment the two woman stared into one another's eyes, into each other's souls. Then Lexa began to lean in towards the red headed girl. She became so close that the two could feel their warm breathes on their faces. Costia's breath was shuddering and Lexa could feel the girl practically shaking. Lexa closed her eyes as she felt Costia's nose touch her own. Her heart was beating faster than it had in any battle she had ever fought.

"Is this what you wish Costia?" Lexa whispered lips brushing against Costia's.

Costia let out a small groan and closed the gap between them. Lexa had thought that Costia's treatments on her shoulder were blissful but they were nothing compared to the feeling of her lips. Costia's lips were warm and soft, softer than anything she'd ever touched.

Costia slowly raised her hand and gripped Lexa's face trying to deepen the kiss. Lexa obliged, sucking Costia's lower lips into her own mouth. The two let out a collective sigh. Costia stroke Lexa's cheek, Lexa ran her good hand down through Costia's fiery red hair before resting her hand on the girl's back.

Costia's breath quickened at the touch and pulled Lexa closer towards her. Unfortunately, at the particular angle they were kissing Lexa's shoulder was taking a considerable amount of strain and that small bit of motion tipped the scales. Lexa reluctantly broke the embrace and gasped in pain.

"Forgive me!" Costia said quickly and in an instant was off the bed and on the other side of the tent. There was a dark fear in her eyes, her hand shot to her mouth feeling her lips. "Please forgive me Heda." Costia's brilliant green eyes began to grow reflective with impending tears. "I forget myself."

"Costia." Lexa said slightly fearful herself. She had never lost herself in someone in that way before, these feelings were all new to her. Of course before she'd been named Commander she had experienced intimacy. It was required of all Commanders to experience such things, so they could be aware of it. Intimacy was a form of power and manipulation therefore Lexa was required to well versed in it. But this was new. There had been no passion with her other partners, there was no fire burning in her stomach when they had kissed her. This fire was weakness, it was attachment, all things frowned upon by those around her. She could not be weak; she needed to remain a rock in a stormy sea for her people, yet this healer. This girl had cracked her armor somehow and she didn't want it repaired.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Lexa was not sure how or when she had fallen asleep. However, when she was the tent was dark and the crickets sang outside. She took a moment to compose the flashes of memory now flitting through her head. To confirm all she was questioning she turned her head slightly, to the red headed girl sleeping peacefully next to her. Lexa allowed a smile to cross her face fully as she looked at Costia's beautiful face. The shadows cast on her face made her freckles even more visible and her face was composed in a soft expression as she slept.

Lexa felt embarrassed by the fact that this was probably the longest, deepest sleep Costia had had in weeks. That was undoubtedly why the two had fallen asleep to begin with. After a considerable amount of silence and tentativeness, Costia had returned to Lexa. The two found themselves lying on the bed together. It was then that Lexa found herself wrapping an arm around the healer and began to tell her story of her childhood. She told it while completely herself and with the intent of Costia getting a better understanding of her.

She spoke of when she was still but a young Nightblood in training. One of the older boys had learned of her love for the yellow flowers. While she was out training he had gone to Lexa's bed and crushed all the flowers she'd managed to collect under her pillow. He had laughed and called her weak. That she would never rule for Commanders could not feel passion for such meaningless things. Lexa was much smaller and weaker than this boy so she made no attempt of retaliation throughout his mockery.

Instead she returned to the woods that day and collected more flowers, however she placed these flowers in jars. Then she waited in the woods with the flowers for almost two days. She lay in the field staring at her half dozen flower filled jars until each and every one of them had a bee land on them seeking the flower's sweet nectar. After the bees landed Lexa would slam the lid on the jar trapping and angering each and every bee. She returned to the camp and made quite a show of placing her jars of flowers on her bed. However, secretly she had loosened each and every jar lid.

That night the boy as predicted went about ransacking her bed in an attempt to destroy the flowers. At his touch the bees were released and took their revenge on the nearest living thing.

The elders found the boy so wrought with stings that her was removed from the camp and returned to his village. He apparently had an allergy to bees, which Lexa claimed not to have known. He was nearly killed. (Costia had quivered at this part)

On the boy's departure the current Commander asked Lexa why she had gone through such an ordeal to punish the boy, why had she simply not waited until a combat class and proved her worth.

Lexa remembered telling the Commander that the boy needed to learn that compassion was not weakness. She explained that should you gather enough beings that have a passion for the same thing, then you can use it to rally a force. "Passion is loyalty" she remembered saying. "None would ever follow that boy for he felt for nothing, believed in nothing. That being so, then he had nothing to protect and a Commander needed to protect everyone."

Lexa remembered that after that day the Commander watched her more closely and spoke with her far more often than any other Nightblood. She was sure that was the day the Commander decided whom their spirit would go to on their death.

When she had finished the story she looked upon Costia see what reaction this had granted. To her surprise Costia was smiling broadly.

"That was the best one yet." She spoke in wonder. "You are incredible Lexa."

Lexa smiled bashfully and leaned in to kiss her healer. Costia met her halfway and the two shared a deep passionate kiss. Lexa pulled away from the girl for a moment and smiled.

"Well you are the reason I am still breathing, so I believe that you are truly the incredible one."

Costia laughed warmly and pressed her head into Lexa's neck. Her warm breathe tickling Lexa.

XXX

The next time she woke she was alone in her tent. Costia was nowhere to be seen. For a moment she feared this to be a hallucination the entire scenario with Costia to be false. She spent a moment questioning her current reality. What was real and what was not?

The red rain was definitely a creation of her own mind, as was the forest fire, but Costia's lips on hers. That had to be true. In her distracted mind she didn't even notice someone enter the tent until they spoke.

"I am glad to see you are well." Lexa looked up to see her First standing before her.

Anya stood tall and powerful, scabbard and sword attached to her belt, war paint across her face.

"Yes." Lexa said firmly. "It has been a long journey these past few weeks, possibly longer than yours."

Anya's lips quivered slightly at Lexa's remark, the closest her First ever came to smiling or laughing.

"Your healer says that you have been lucid for nearly two straight days." Anya said proudly sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Lexa sat up most straighter as the proximity of her First increased. Though Lexa's rank was much higher than Anya's since she had been appointed Commander she still felt a high regard and respect for the woman who had raised her.

"How do you feel?" Anya asked.

"Weak." Lexa said regrettably. "The nightshade took a larger toll on my body than anything I've faced before. I have barely stood let alone walked without assistance these past weeks."

"But you believe the sickness has passed." Anya prompted.

"If that is what my Healer says than I agree." Lexa confirmed.

Anya nodded. "Your healer thinks your are through it all, she also says your shoulder should be completely mended by the next moon but you are not too strain it."

Lexa rotated her shoulder and agreed that there was still some healing to be done but it had come great strides the last few days. Costia's treatments had worked wonderfully.

"How was your journey?" Lexa asked turning to the table beside the bed where a pitcher of water sat with two cups. She poured a cup and handed it to her first.

Anya accepted it gratefully. "It was slow. We dared not speak of the true purpose of our journey nor did we wish take much notice. My party avoided all dense villages and well traveled roads. Our horses are incredibly tired and will not be fit to travel for at least two days."

Lexa nodded and took a drink of water. "I appreciate you coming for me. Even if I'd been able to travel before now I would not have dared with only Gustus to assist me."

"You made a wise decision, Heda." Anya said nodding before placing her glass on the table and rising. "I will leave you now, we will discuss what political conflicts have risen in your absence later. For now I have asked your healer to aide you in gaining your strength back. You will need it for the ride to Polis. You mustn't appear weak on your return."

"Thank you Anya." Lexa said nodding. Anya gave a slight bow and exited the tent. After she had left Lexa flopped back onto the bed. It was over; the terror of the nightshade was lifted. She was to return to the capitol, to the council, to training the young Nightbloods.

"Heda?" Costia's voice called hesitantly. Lexa lifted her head to see the girl standing in the entrance of the tent. Her eyes were on the ground and her hands folded across her waist. She appeared very formal.

"I have been instructed to assist you in regaining your strength. Would you care to start now?"

"Costia…" Lexa began but the other girl cut her off.

"We will begin with a few simple steps." With surprising speed Costia was at Lexa's side and wrapping her arms over Lexa's good shoulder. At her touch Lexa stared at Costia who caught her eye. For a moment the two women stared at one another. Then Costia looked away. "May I ask you to place your feet on the ground?"

Lexa felt her heart drop slightly, though as a child her had understood the need for love and compassion she as Commander could not feel such things for but one in a tribe. Nor could any one person expect to love the Commander solely. For it was said that the Commander's only true love was their people.  
This was to be their fates.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Lexa's sword felt unnaturally heavy in her hand as she swung it at the target tree. The sword hit at the proper diagonal angle and dug deeply into the wood. Lexa grunted with effort as she attempted to pull the sword from the tree.

"Your swing was slow." Anya said approaching her from behind. "And you shifted your weight too much on the release." Anya gripped Lexa's sword and pulled it from the tree with ease.

Lexa hissed in frustration; She was not accustomed to being so weak. The muscles in her arm had weakened significantly over the time she had been bedridden and she was now being forced to do training drills she had not performed since she was a second. It has been three days and Lexa felt little improvement in her body, apart from the ability to walk without Costia's support.

Anya returned her to sword and took a step back.

"Again." She commanded. Which frustrated Lexa even more. She was the Commander, she took orders from no one. She glared at her First.

Anya sensed the conflict. "Heda, you must regain your strength before we can return. You know this."

Lexa exhaled. Anya was correct of course; Lexa dared not even attempt the return journey to Polis without her sword skills being what they were. Surely they would come across another set of bounty hunters or worse. She needed her skills and strength.

"Here." Anya said drawing her own sword. "Fighting a tree is child's play. Spar with me."

Lexa huffed a sigh, she was reminded of how as a child her and Anya would spar for hours on end, Lexa would usually come off worst in the fight, until one day she had successfully subdued her teacher. One of her proudest moments.

Lexa tightened her grip on the sword and turned swiftly to her opponent swinging the sword intricately as she did so.

Anya blocked the blow and began to push Lexa back with excessive slashing.  
Lexa cursed as she found herself backing up. She would not take another step back she decided and with that swung her sword wildly, a mistake. Anya sword hilt made contact with Lexa face and she felt her cheek split.

Lexa took a step back spitting out her black blood. Anya wiped sweat from her brow and regained her fighting stance.

Lexa gave a cry and lunged forward slashing and spinning. Her opponent was forced to step back and was doing everything she could to block the blows, some landed others didn't. Soon both women were panting and bleeding.

"Good." Anya said finally as she lay on her back, her sword kicked halfway across the clearing. Lexa nodded and removed her blade from Anya's throat. She had successfully beaten her First and was relishing in the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Lexa held out an arm and Anya took it gratefully. The two women clasped arms for a moment.

"Thank you." Lexa said quietly. Anya didn't respond with anything but a nod before breaking the embrace and fetching her sword.

"You should find your healer and have stitch you up." Anya added as Lexa wiped a hand across her bloody face.

"As should you." Lexa added sharply.  
 **  
XXX**

 ****  
Lexa entered her tent with a sigh. Though she was no longer ill Nyko still granted her use of the tent as it was the largest and she had come to call it home. Lexa sat on the bed and stripped her armor off with a practiced ease, until she came to her left shoulder which was still slightly tender. She huffed in frustration for today had been a good day. She had felt such strength and power but now the tingling limb reminded her just how weak she still was.

"May I?"

Lexa hadn't heard Costia enter and she wondered how long she'd been present.

Lexa nodded and the girl approached with hesitance. Lexa held her arm our and the healer began to fumble with the many hooks and straps of the armor.

"This is something you should practice." Lexa said quietly. "No doubt you will need to remove armor from many soldiers in your time as a healer."

Costia said nothing. She placed the last of the armor on with the rest and fetched a bowl of warm water and a cloth. She dampened the cloth and began to clean Lexa's arms, which were covered in superficial cuts.

"This is so interesting." Costia said after a moment of silence.

"What is?" Lexa said momentarily concerned that perhaps she had ascertained a wound that could prove to be harmful.

"Your blood." Costia said entranced by the thick dark substance covering Lexa's body.

Lexa acknowledged the statement with a nod.

"In a way it makes you less human." Costia said examining the blood on her fingers. "Something more."

Lexa allowed a slight grin. "It is a sign of the Commander's line." Lexa said simply. "Though some believe that it is a ruse, that Commanders merely place a mixture of ash and water over their body."

"These people have clearly never seen a Commander return from sparring training." Costia said rinsing the cloth in the bowl, its contents were now a dark grey and the cloth stained.

Costia slowly and hesitantly began to wipe the cloth across Lexa's face. Lexa felt herself recoil at the healer's touch.

"Does that hurt?" Costia asked concerned.

The deeper cuts Anya had gifted her with did sting slightly but that was not why Lexa had recoiled. She found that the moment the healer began touching her face a fire began to kindle in the depths of her stomach.

"Pain is a part of life." Lexa said simply avoiding the healers searching eyes.

"I see." The girl said quietly and she slowly lowered her cloth.

Lexa tracked the movement with her eyes and suddenly found herself staring into Costia's deep green eyes.  
Costia placed the cloth in the bowl and gently placed her hand on Lexa's chest, where her heart was beating fiercely.

"Does this hurt?"

Lexa's breath shuddered.

"It is a good pain." She said feeling her heart race faster and faster.  
Costia's eyes searched Lexa's face. Lexa calmly raised her own hound and placed it on Costia's cheek holding her soft delicate face.

"Does this hurt?" She asked gently.

The girl shut her eyes and relaxed her face into Lexa's hand. There were small tears forming from her eyes.

"More than you could ever know." She said breathlessly. Lexa swallowed. The two were very close now. Close enough that they were breathing the same air and could feel the heat of one another's body. Lexa could almost swear she could hear Costia's own heart racing.  
Costia opened her eyes and gazed up at her Commander.

"Forgive me Heda." She said softly leaning in and capturing Lexa's lips. Lexa felt herself melt into the kiss. She knew this was unwise but could not resist Costia. The bond the two had formed this past moon seemed unbreakable. Since Anya arrival they had tried to distance themselves from one another, their bubble of solitude in the tent had been popped. But still Lexa found herself lying awake thinking of the girl. Wondering how her day was, wanting to speak with her. Be close to her. Evidently Costia had too been feeling this irrational pull towards herself.

The two explored one another's lips. Costia's were so soft and she tasted of mint. Lexa held Costia tighter pulling the other girl in closer. Costia's hands found their way to Lexa's waist and back. Lexa ran her hand through Costia's gorgeous hair. Lexa felt Costia's tongue flick against her own lips. Lexa willing opened her mouth, letting the other girl's tongue explore her mouth further.

Costia moaned as her tongue touched Lexa's. The sound only encouraged Lexa and she found herself biting the girl's bottom lip. Costia pulled away from Lexa breathing heavily. Her cheeks were red and her freckles seemed twice as bright as normal. Costia looked up into Lexa's eyes and suddenly flashed with a hint of regret. Lexa sensed the girl pulling away but only tightened her grip on her. She needed Costia. Costia made her feel more alive than any battle she had ever fought, yes she had saved her life. But she also made Lexa feel that she was the reason to keep on living.

"You are forgiven Costia." Lexa whispered. The other girl stopped pulling away and instead looked up at the Commander.

Costia seemed to ponder this statement for a moment before nodding slowly. Lexa sighed in relief and let a smile cross her face. Costia gave a slight grin before reaching for the other girl's hand. Lexa let Costia take her hand, in silence Costia delicately placed Lexa's hand on her chest. At her touch Costia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.  
Lexa took a moment to feel the pleasure brought on by Costia's gesture, and what it did to stoke the fire that seemed to only be growing within her. She found her hand gripping at Costia's chest almost vigorously. Suddenly she was kissing the girl with such intensity that Costia was forced to lay backwards. Lexa hovered over her examining the minute details of the girl's face. She kissed the girl's slight cheekbones, her smooth forehead, she tried to kiss each freckle as well but there were simply too many. Costia ran her fingers through Lexa's dark braided hair and pulled her down on top of her. The closeness was too much for Lexa and she found herself aggressively kissing the girl, almost with a primal instinct.  
She slowly moved from Costia's lips to her neck. She smiled as Costia gasped in pleasure as Lexa suck her neck and earlobe.

The feeling of Costia's hot breath in Lexa's ear sent shivers down her spine and she found herself having the need to touch the girl's body. Costia once more took Lexa's hand and placed it on her chest. Lexa proceeded to kiss Costia's neck and collar bone while kneading the girl's breasts over her clothing.

Costia moaned in pleasure and the tips of her fingers began to fiddle with the tails of Lexa's shirt. After a particularly rough kiss on her collarbone Costia seemed to be under able to control her urges and ripped Lexa's shirt off over her head. Lexa gasped as her bare skin brushed against Costia.

Lexa immediately sat the girl up and removed her shirt, she found herself removing Costia's binding as well. Once shirtless Costia pulled her lover down on top of her once again. The feeling of their skin on skin was so intense that Lexa found herself losing rational thought. Nothing mattered anymore, not the Ice Nation, not her Command, not Anya. Just her and Costia now in this moment.

Lexa began kissing down Costia's chest pausing at the places where Costia let out particularly large gasps or moans.

"Lexa." Costia whispered. Lexa paused and looked down at Costia's half closed eyes. The girl swallowed before speaking.

"Please." Was all she said. Lexa smiled, kissed her, and obliged. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The first conscious thought Lexa had as she woke was how warm Costia's back was. As Lexa's vision swam into focus she saw the girl's bare shoulders pressed against her face. In her sleep (or perhaps they'd fallen asleep like this) Lexa had wrapped herself completely around Costia's back so that there was almost no space between them. As Lexa inhaled she smelt all that was Costia, it only encouraged her to pull herself closer to the girl. She wrapped her arm around her stomach and found her fingers subconsciously drawing pattern's on the girl's smooth stomach. Lexa immediately regretted this action as she felt the girl begin to stir.

Costia rolled around so that she was facing Lexa and she slowly opened her brilliantly bright eyes. Lexa couldn't help but let a wide smile cross her face as the girl stared intently back at her. She leaned in a placed a light kiss on Costia's lips.

"Good morning." She said happily.

Lexa felt Costia smile under her lips and the healer wrapped her arms tightly around the Commander pulling her into a tight embrace. Lexa inhaled sharply as their naked bodies pressed together, it was not a sexual feeling as much as an intimate feeling.  
She felt her fire of happiness burn brighter and more powerful. She couldn't image a way she could feel happier.

"Morning." Costia said burying her face into Lexa's shoulder and sighing contently.

Lexa shut her eyes and for a moment let these feelings completely overwhelm her. She found herself completely and utterly relaxed; something that she could not recall ever happening before. She always had worries, thoughts, and plans berating her mind but not now. All that mattered in this moment was the women she embraced and how happy she made her feel.

After a minute or maybe an hour Lexa had lost all concept of time Costia pulled away and proceeded to get out of the bed and began dressing. Lexa unwillingly released her and watched put on the clothes that had so violently been removed. The site of Costia's naked body gave Lexa goose bumps as she remembered the night before and how much pleasure the two had felt.

"You have to train with Anya." Costia said tying her boots.

Feeling the bubble slowly deflate Lexa nodded before rolling out of the bed. She felt Costia eyes on her as she dressed and smiled for she knew Costia was feeling the same emotions that were consuming her.

Once both women we dressed they stood facing one another. Feeling the last of the bubble disappear Lexa spoke.

"There is nothing that needs forgiving." She said before leaving the healer in the tent.

XXXX

Lexa swung the training sword with a renewed vigor as Anya lunged at her. Her sword clashed with Anya's and sent tremors of force along Lexa's arm. A feeling she loved, nothing made her feel more alive than a life or death battle. The two women grappled for a moment, each using their sword as leverage to push the other woman off her feet. Out of the corner of her eye Lexa glimpsed Anya's back knee bend slightly, that was all she needed. Lexa released the pressure on her sword, ducked down stuck her leg out so that it was behind Anya's. In a flash before Anya could respond to what was happening Lexa pulled her foot forward, successfully tripping Anya and caused her to land on her back. Within a moment Lexa was standing over her triumphantly pointing the blade of her sword at her Frist's throat.

For a moment the two women stared at one another, as if each considered what would happen should Lexa push the sword downwards. This was a common thought, the kill blow. The moment passed, Lexa dropped her sword and held out her arm. Anya took it and allowed the Commander to pull her to her feet. She was pleased at how strong Lexa had become in such a short time.

"Good." She said pushing against Lexa's left arm. The shoulder didn't seem to pain her anymore or at least visibly pain her and had enough strength in it for her to fight with.

"How do you feel." Anya asked prodding at Lexa's arms and stomach.

"I feel like the Heda." Lexa said confidently, standing tall. "I feel like I deserve to wear my war paint once more and sit on my throne in Polis. I feel like the Commander once more."

"Good." Anya said taking a step back and admiring her former apprentice. "My horses are rested the roads are cleared. It is time for your return."

"I agree." Lexa said placing her sword in her scabbard and began to lead the way back to Tondc. "We will leave tomorrow at dawn." She stated.

Anya glanced at the Commander, the woman's face was stony but clearly she was deep in thought.

"What of your healer?" Anya asked, knowing that she was being bold. It was a moment like this that she was thankful she had trained the Commander since childhood, for no other Commander would accept such prying.

"What of her?" Lexa said not releasing emotion. She was skilled at such feats

"Will you be taking her to the capital with you?" Anya pushed.

Lexa stopped walking and stared at her first.

"What are you asking me Anya?" She said through fiercely gritted teeth.

Anya did not waiver. She knew she needed to discuss this with her apprentice no matter her rank.

"I know of the girl Costia, Heda." She stated. "I know that the girl has stayed in your tent each night this last week while you required no medical attention. I've know you better and longer than any other. I see the way you speak with her and look at her."

Throughout her words Lexa stood more and more straight and her eyes grew darker and darker.

"You know not of what you speak Anya, you forget yourself." She spat.

Anya pushed her shoulders back and approached the fuming woman. " My eyes and ears do not lie, Heda. What have you done?" She looked at Lexa's eyes firmly.

Lexa held the gaze refusing to look away like the alpha she was. "Many Commanders in the past have been with others. I am not the first."

"Those Commanders made such bonds with kings or queens of other tribes to strengthen bonds between the clans." Anya said clearly and Lexa felt as thought she a child again being told the history of their people. "This girl strengthens no bond, she is no person of influence, she has no noble blood."

"Neither was I." Lexa hissed.

"Heda, the blood the runs in your very veins is the noblest of blood even if your parents were of no nobility." Anya sighed in frustration.

"But I was no one of power until the opportunity was given to me. I feel that same could happen to Costia." Lexa had no hint of doubt in her voice.

"So you wish to take her with you?" Anya said solemnly.

Lexa's hand toyed with the hilt of her sword, a gesture of un-sureness.

"What I wish is not what matters." The young girl said almost sadly. "It is what she wishes."

"You are Heda, Commander." Reminded Anya. "All are obligated to obey your commands."

Lexa laughed. "You have never truly loved another Anya." She said wisely. "If you had you would no that you cannot simply force such a person to obey you." Lexa sighed. "Should Costia accompany us to the capital, she will do so as the Commander's person healing attendant. That will be her title and purpose."

Anya raised an eyebrow. "You wish to keep her secret. Are you ashamed of her?"

"I wish to keep her safe." Lexa said loudly, almost shocking herself with such an outburst. " I will not have her fall victim to the life that was given to me. She will not suffer as I have seen those closest to me suffer. You remember I have no doubt what became of my parents?" Lexa shouted.

Anya chewed the inside of her lip and waited. Lexa slowed her breathing and regained her composure. She had not lost control with such immaturity in a time and felt ashamed to have done so in front of her mentor.

"Tell Gustus to ready an extra horse for tomorrow." She said her voice steady and confident, the voice of the Commander. "It may be used tomorrow and if it is not there is no harm done, we will use it for supplies."

Anya bowed slightly acknowledging the command. Lexa nodded and began to swiftly walk towards her tent.

"Heda!" Anya called after her. Lexa stopped and turned to face her mentor. "I may have no understanding of what love feels like. But I do know that if this girl feels to you what you feel for her you needn't worry. She will choose to go with you. Fear not."

Lexa nodded formally and continued on her way.

XXXXX

As Lexa continued to walk the Anya's words sunk in. She and Costia had discussed their relationship and its life within Tondc, which had resulted in Costia explaining to any who asked the she was merely tending to the Commander's training wounds which often involved working deep into the night. The two did not wish to have the village know of their relationship. Costia feared Nyko's reaction the way Lexa was concerned for Anya. It was strongly discouraged for a healer to fall for a patient and as a newly appointment senior healer Costia knew there would be punishment. What was not discussed between the two of them was the concept of ending the relationship. They always spoke of ways to avoid or resolve the conflicts that presented themselves. Something Lexa was extremely grateful for was the fact that nor she or Costia even considered the fact that the relationship should end based on their lives.

"Heda!" Lexa turned in the direction the voice had called from and was surprised to see Gustus jogging towards her.

"We've had a rider from Polis." He said breathlessly. "Nyko has requested you to join him in the council room."

Lexa nodded and all thoughts of Costia and Anya vanished. She was the Commander and her people needed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Lexa entered the tent late at night with in a huff. Nia the Ice Nation's queen was continuing to grow bolder and her forces has recently burnt a Northern Trikru village to the ground; an action that could not go without punishment. Lexa sat on her bed rubbing her temples. She did not want to go to war against the Azgeda. Their clan was strong and it would spill too much blood should Lexa choose to muster a force to march against them. But she could not let such a treachery go unnoticed else she appear weak to her people.

She sighed. For this was always it, the dilemma she face daily as Commander. The decision whether to kill her people and be mighty or save them and have them resent her. She would seek guidance from her elders when she returned to Polis. She doubted their usefulness though; they no doubt would call for war. If only there was a more prudent way to solve conflicts than bloodshed Lexa thought, pondering her options.

"Heda?"

Lexa's thoughts were disrupted by the voice and her head shot upwards to find the source.

Costia was peeking her head into the tent. There was concern on her face, not concern for herself but for Lexa.

"I can return another time if you wish." She said quickly ducking her head from the tent.

"No Costia." Lexa called after her rising from the bed. "You may stay."

Costia's face returned in the tent and she hesitantly entered. "I just. I heard of conflict in the north and thought you may wish to be alone."

Lexa smiled and took Costia's hand and kissed the girl's fingers. "I don't want to be alone in a world where the option to be with you exists." Lexa said quietly, all stress seemed to flow from her body with each finger of Costia's she placed her lips on.

Costia laughed. "Who knew the Commander could be so passionate." She said placing her hands on Lexa's waist and looking into the girl's dark eyes.

"I didn't know myself." Lexa whispered before leaning into Costia's lips. Costia sighed into the kiss and pulled Lexa closer to her. After a moment the two broke apart. Lexa crossed to her table and poured them both a glass of water. Costia watched her with anticipation, almost sensing that something was about to be brought forward.

"What is it Lexa?" She asked seriously following her girl and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lexa took a long drink of water before turning to face the woman she'd become so close to in such a short time.

"Tomorrow I return to Polis."

Costia wilted. "Oh." She said removing her hand from Lexa's shoulder.

"There have been recent developments and now that my strength has returned I have no further need to stay here."

That seemed to hurt Costia. She recoiled even more and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lexa sighed knowing the words had come out harsher than she intended but she needed to make the situation clear.

"Costia…" She said softly sitting next to the girl.

"I understand, Heda." Costia's eyes were closed tightly and she was sitting still as a statue. Lexa went to wrap an arm around her, the girl immediately stood crossing her arms, her back facing Lexa.  
"You have a duty, as it was my duty to keep you healthy, now that you are fit I am of no further use to you.

Lexa opened her mouth to retort this, express how that had nothing to do with what needed to happen, then a thought struck her, to skip all of these emotions.

"Will you come to the capitol with me?"

The silence that followed was deafening. Lexa did not break it, she just let her offer hang in the room. Costia's arms dropped and she slowly turned to face the Commander.

"You… You want me to go with you to the Capitol?" She asked shyly.

"Yes." Lexa said standing slowly.

"I would leave here tomorrow and ride with you to Polis?"

"If you wish." Lexa said taking a step towards her.

Costia held up a finger halting Lexa. "What would I do there."

Lexa licked her lips uneasily. "I… You… You are a skilled healer Costia, I see none more fit to serve as Healer to the Commander than you."

Costia stared at Lexa, her face unreadable.

"I... I must go. I cannot stay, my life here can no longer continue but I… I want my life with you to continue." Lexa confessed. "Will you come with me? Please."

"What would I be required to do as your healer?"

Lexa shrugged, not having thought the idea through thoroughly enough. "I suppose you would serve as a healer in Polis, however you would always treat me primarily. You do much like you do now, spend the nights cleaning my wounds." She slowly began to move towards Costia. "You would do much like you do now, You would save me everyday." She closed her eyes as she said the last few words and pressed her lips against Costia's.

The healer whimpered as Lexa kissed her deeply and lovingly. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa lifted the girl up with surprising strength until she was support all of the girl's weight. Costia wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and held her tightly. Lexa broke apart from the kiss and stared at Costia.

"I cannot leave you." She confessed.

Costia smiled. "Then I won't make you."

Lexa nearly dropped the girl. Instead she slowly lowered her back to the ground until she was supporting herself.

"You'll come?" She said excitedly.

She laughed at the no doubt silly grin Lexa was sporting and nodded vigorously before embracing Lexa tightly, burying her face into the girl's shoulder.

Lexa laughed happily and squeezed the girl tightly. Feeling their hearts beating together as one. This time it was Costia who broke the embrace, she took a step back. "I have to collect my things." She said breathlessly.

"Yes." Lexa said placing a hand on Costia's face. "Pack your bag and return here with it, we leave at first dawn." Costia seemed to shake with anticipation. "Go." Lexa instructed. "I must speak with Nyko before he hears tell of this through some other manner."

Costia nodded and was gone. Lexa followed her outside the tent and spotted here nearest guard leaning one a saw horse some 15ft away.

"Fetch Nyko for me." She called to him. The guard nodded and disappeared into the growing night.

XXX

"Goodnight Commander." Nyko said as he left her tent. Lexa watched him go intrigued. He had in no way been thrilled that she had informed him that she was taking 3 of his best warriors and his best healer to the Capitol with her but he could not deny her such requests. She had noticed the small smile flicker across his face at the mention of how Costia would be accompanying them and wondered how much he knew of their relationship. It occurred to her that the entire village could be made aware of it and simply were not speaking of it for fear of her wrath. It still made her feel uneasy though.

Few Commanders ever took spouses and even fewer formed families. More often than not the families met just as untimely deaths as the Commanders.

"That will not be Costia's fate." Lexa said aloud. Somehow convinced that by verbalizing it was more likely to be obeyed.

"What won't be my fate?" Lexa made a mental note to ask Costia later how she moved so quietly. Lexa had never had someone manage to sneak up on her so many times.

"Nothing.", Lexa said turning toward the girl smiling with ease for there Costia stood, a large rucksack in hand, the light from the tent's candles silhouetting her perfectly. This beautiful creature was to be hers Lexa thought. This gorgeous girl was going to the capitol with her, would sleep in her bed, would eat her meals with her, would love her.

"Lexa?" Costia asked concerned and Lexa realized she must have been staring.

"Come here." Lexa said opening up her arms. Costia lowered her bag to the ground and gladly moved into Lexa's arms. Lexa was taller so it was easer for her to rest her chin on the girl's shoulder. The two seemed to fit together perfectly while embracing. Not a limb sat awkwardly or out of placed, they didn't need to crouch or reach.

"Thank you." Costia whispered into Lexa's chest and it only made her squeeze her tighter.

"Thank you." Lexa responded quietly.

Lexa felt Costia nuzzle closer into her neck and within a moment felt the slight tingling as she placed light kisses on Lexa's neck. Lexa sighed and Costia suck the sensitive flesh on her neck. The girl stood slightly up on her toes as to reach Lexa's ear and whispered "I love you." Before taking Lexa's earlobe in her mouth. Costa's hot breath sent shivers down Lexa's spine and she found herself lowering her body slightly granting the other girl easier access to her neck.

"Costia." Lexa groaned slightly and she felt the healer's haunting hands begin to fiddle with Lexa's armor.

"Shhh." Costia said into Lexa's ear. "Let me love you tonight, let me show you how much this means to me."

Lexa felt her knees buckle slightly as Costia successfully opener her front armor, and her hand found her breasts. All the while Costia's lips and tongue kept at work on Lexa's neck and ear. Costia's delicate hand found Lexa's hardening nipples and brushed them slightly.

Lexa sharply inhaled and pulled Costia's lips to her own and began to kiss her with a new found aggression. She found herself biting Costia's lower lip, in response Costia pinched her Lexa's binding covered nipples.

As Lexa kissed Costia she found herself being pushed backwards and realized that Costia was trying to lead her to the bed. She allowed herself to be pushed backwards and within a moment the back of her knees made contact with the bed. Costia stopped touching Lexa's chest and instead pulled Lexa's armor from her body. She did this with practiced ease and within a moment Lexa was standing in nothing but her pants and binding, she then gave Lexa a slight push and the Commander found herself laying on her back on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just thinking of peeking over the horizon when Lexa, Costia, Anya, and the soldiers left Tondc. They left before most of the village had woken to avoid word getting out that the Commander was on the road.

Costia had shed one or two tears at the leaving her home but seemed much more excited than saddened. This comforted Lexa, she at least knew that Costia was happy to be leaving and not being dragged from her home. She could hardly wait for the young healer to behold the Polis and all of its wonders.

The troupe rode mostly in silence, which Lexa was grateful for. It gave her time to collect her thoughts and remind her of whom she was. She was Heda. She commanded respect from those around her and whomever she was with. Her people were being threatened. This could not stand.

XXXXX

As they rode over one particularly high hill Polis came into view. Lexa reined in her horse to admire the magnificence of the city. It had once been a great city before the dark days but now stood as the greatest city of the land. The buildings and tents spanned for miles, the markets were the largest in the land, the forces the greatest, but the pinnacle of the city was her home, the Redwood. The Redwood was at the center of the city, it was a tall tower that rose high above the city and overlooked the land. Most of the building was made up of windows and bannisters that allowed the city to viewed from any angle from any height. When Lexa was first named Commander she had spend the great part of a year exploring every floor, very window, every crevasse of my home. The Commander glanced over to look at Costia. Her jaw was completely open in awe at the sight of the building. Her head just kept tipping upwards as she tried to see the top of it.

"Welcome home, Heda." Gustus said gleefully spurring his horse into a trot down the hill. Lexa followed him but not before she blew her war horn to announce their arrival.

The city's streets parted for our troupe as they made their way to the Redwood. Many citizens held their hands out as Lexa passed, almost as happy as she was to see her home. She touched those she could and waved to those further within the crowds. As the group approached the main entrance to the Redwood the crowd began to chant.

"Heda. Heda."

Lexa dismounted her horse at the entrance of the building and turned to the crowd.

"My people." Sge yelled to them and instantly a hush fell upon them. "I have returned to you. "

They cheered loudly and pumped their fists into the air.

"I would like to extend my gratitude to the people of Tondc who cared for me in my time of need. Their kindness and generosity will not be forgotten!"

Lexa felt Costia's eyes on her. She was positively glowing.

"I also now promise justice to those who's families fell victim to the attacks of the Azegada."

The crowd cheer loudly with encouragement. The Commabder held a hand up to silence, this time it took them a moment or two longer to quiet.

"I promise you justice, not revenge." I said solemnly. "For we are no longer a people who can simply go about with a vengeance in our eyes. NO. WE ARE MORE THAN THAT. WE ARE A PROUD PEOPLE. I GREAT PEOPLE. WE ARE TRIKRU!" She pumped her fist into the air and the crowd burst into cheers and battle cries.

Lexa turned her back to them and made my way into Redwood, happy to hear the familiar creak as the great doors closed on the crowds. She gave Gustus instructions to take Costia to my room and allow her to get settled.

"Yes Hedda." Gustus said bowing and lifting Costia's bags from her. "Come Costia. Your new home awaits."

For a moment she looked nervous but the Commander nodded encouragement at her and she stood a little straighter.

Anya and Lexa began to make our way to the council rooms.

"That was well done Heda." Anya said as we began to climb the great stair case.

"Thank you." She said with ease knowing she had delivered to the people what they needed. "I only hope they remain so gleeful at the thought of justice and not revenge, especially if it involves much less death than normal."

Anya was about to open her mouth to question her but we had arrived. Lexa shoved the large oak doors of the council room open and the council members all rose to their feet. Lexa was pleased to see them all. They had all guided her so well during her time here and she loved and respected each and every one of them for their own reasons.

The Commander strode up through the center of the room towards my familiar thrones. Formed from the trunk of a tree and brought here from the first Commander's council. It's branches intertwined perfectly to allow for a seat and arm rests.

Once in front of my chair Lexa turned and the council sat. She nodded to them and too sat. The chair seemed to flow her old life back into her veins and ignited the diplomatic part of Lexa that had been dormant for so long.

"Friends." She said openly nodding at each and every one of them. "I thank you all for being here. It has been too long."

"It has Heda." Titus, the Commander's Confident spoke with a smile on his face. "We are very glad to see you returned safely to our midst."

"I thank you all for running my duties in my absence. But now we must discuss the future for we have matters pressing harshly against us."

"Azgeda." Rooknum a burley elderly man grumbled.

"Azgeda." The Commander hissed letting the syllables roll off her tongue.

"Please Heda, we have held off on the call for war until your return but our men are ready to fight for you, with you." Titus rose to his feet.

"No Titus." Lexa said holding her hand up.

"As you no doubt heard me tell my people. I do not seek revenge on Azgeda. I seek justice. I will not have another war."

The council suddenly spoke with outbursts. Lexa allowed them to express their protests to her position before raising a hand to silence them. A hush fell over the room in an instant.

Lexa rose to her feet and began to walk around the circle of Elders.

"Our people have fought against the Ice Nation for decades, and when we are not at war with them we are at war with the Boat People or if not them then the Desert Clan. Nothing has changed, with each war comes only death and no resolution. I grow tired of these games we play."

The room was silent for a moment as each Council Member thought deeply on her words.

"What do your then suggest Heda?" Titus said looking intently.

"I do not know." She said truthfully. "For it is not our way. I must think."

The council shifted in their seats.

"But we do need justice." Lexa said raising my head high. "This act against us cannot go unnoticed."

This caught their attention. They smelled blood.

She turned to Rooknum the head of the guardsmen. "Speak with Anya and assemble some of your finest warriors. They are to travel to our town, Ethend. They are to take the village and bring all surviving Azgeda here to Polis for justice."  
Rooknum nodded approvingly.

"Good." She said looking around the room ensuring that for now the council was content. "That is all for today. I am weary from the journey and must sleep." Nodding to Rooknum, Lexa spoke with authority. "Deploy your forces before the sun sets. "We will speak more of change tomorrow. For now, rest council for weary days lay ahead of us all."

XXXXX

As Lexa made her way down the stairs to her room she met Gustus on his way up.

"Costia is settled in your room Heda." He said giving her a bow. "I given her proper Healer's attire and instructed her where to find any supplies she may need."

"Thank you Gustus." She said nodding.

He smiled and took a few more steps on the stairs before pausing. "I told the guards that she would not be needing a sleeping mat in your room. I hope that is acceptable." He smiled as he finished his sentence.

Lexa continued her way down the stairs. "Goodnight Gustus." She called back. Shaking her head with a grin. Of course Gustus knew, he'd known nearly every detail of her life since she'd come here. She also liked him for she found she could speak fairly openly with him, since her knew details of her life so greatly. When a man knows when your _moons blood_ is upon you she thought you mustn't worry if he knows whom you choose to share a bed with.

As she pushed her bedroom door open she heard a yelp and it occurred to her that she probably should have knocked for Costia started jumped behind the dark wooden table Lexa often used to lay our maps and plans. Lexa glanced her bare shoulder and realized that she was probably in the process of dressing.

"I'm sorry." Lexa called to the hidden woman. "I'm not used to anyone being in here without Me."

"Clearly!" Costia yelled back her face red. "I was terrified you were some guard and I was about to make an ever lasting impression on them."

Lexa shook her head good-naturedly. "Come out from behind there." She called to the healer.

"Not until I'm certain no one else will come barging in here." She protested.

Lexa sighed and briskly locked the door behind her. "Sufficient?"

"Fine." Costia grumbled rising from behind the table.

No wonder she hid, Lexa thought. The girl only wore her binding and underclothes.

"Perhaps you just shouldn't wander around so freely in a such a new place" Lexa said smartly approaching the girl and placing a hand on her hip.

"I wasn't just wandering around." Costia grumped taking a step away. "I was changing. These darn Polis healer uniforms are difficult to put on. I've been trying to get it on for almost 30 minutes. Lexa smiled and placing her hands on the girl's hips.

"Well there's no point now, half of the city is asleep. No one will care whether you are wearing your uniform or not. " She said leaning in to kiss her. "I certainly don't." Lexa added examining the girl's half naked body.

Costia laughed and playfully tried to pull away. "Well of course you wouldn't. I'm sure if you had it your way this would be all I'd ever wear."

Lexa held on tightly so that the girl turned in her arms so that Lexa's was holding her from the back.

"I am the Commander." Lexa said slyly kissing the girl's exposed neck.

Costia's breath sharped as Lexa's lips met her neck. "Come on." She laughed. "That's no fair."

"I think it is." Lexa whispered into the healer's ear nipping it slightly.

Costia seemed to relish in the feeling for a moment before jerking her elbow into Lexa's stomach. Lexa gasped and was forced to step backwards.

" I asked Gustus to teach me a few self defense moves so that I can handle myself in the city." Costia said proudly. "How'd I do?"

"Pretty well." Lexa said massaging her stomach.

Costia smiled brightly and made her way over to Lexa's bed, which the Commander now realized was their bed. It suddenly felt like they were back in Tondc and nothing had changed, but oh how this world was entirely different.

"Costia." Lexa said hesitantly as she watched the healer pull the furs on the bed back. "I need to discuss some things with you." Lexa hadn't meant to sound so grave but she needed to explain her thoughts clearly.  
For a moment Costia's eyes grew fearful, then they suddenly seemed to relax.

"You are going speak of your life here. Aren't you?" She said repositioning the pillows.

Lexa's mouth hung open slightly in surprise.

Costia sighed and sat on the bed resolutely.

"I know of your life here Lexa. You are the Heda. In Tondc you were a patient, here you are the ruler, the Commander. I am your healer. When I am not attending to you I must contribute to the work the other healers are doing.  
I know I may go days without seeing you. I understand that, and I accept that." Then a wide grin spread across her face.

"But I don't care." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm in Polis, the capitol. I am where many of my people only have dreamt to be. I am to live here in the capitol with the most amazing, gorgeous, brave woman I have ever met. And yes you'll be busy but I will still see you, and you will see me. And tomorrow when you go back to your council I will start work, I will see the city, I will meet the people. I will start my new life." With that she spread her arms and lay gracefully on the bed eyes closed and sighed contently.

Lexa stared at the girl for a moment in sheer amazement unable to speak by the truth that the woman had spoken. How she had seemed to read Lexa's mind completely and accepted it.  
After a moment of silence Costia opened her eyes and laughed at Lexa's dumbfounded expression.

"Don't give me too much credit" she said rolling over and laying on her stomach. "Gustus did more than teach me self defense." Lexa's brow furrowed. "He explained how busy you become and how often I should expect you see you. He also offered to give me a tour of the city tomorrow while you are occupied."

Lexa sat on the bed next to Costia. Costia reached for her and she allowed their fingers to become intertwined.

"Gustus likes you." Lexa said glancing down at the drowsy woman. "He will take care of you in my absence."

"And I will take care of you." Costia said simply kissing Lexa's fingers. Lexa let relief wash over her. She made herself a mental note to thank Gustus tomorrow.

"Now." Costia sad sitting up and taking Lexa's face in her hands. "You must be exhausted and as your Healer I prescribe you with a good night's rest." She placed a light kiss and Lexa's lips and began to remove the girl's armor.

Once Lexa was rid of the heavy armor and wore only her undergarments she rose from the bed and began to extinguish the candles in the room. Costia watched her do so. Once the room was in semi darkness Lexa returned to the bed and the healer pulled the furs over the two of them.

Lexa wrapped her arm around the slight red head and buried her face into her neck.

"I'm so glad you are here with me." She said affectionately. Her voice muffled.

Costia said nothing enjoying the feeling of the other girl's warm body pressed against her own. She pulled Lexa's arm in closer to her and felt her body relax. The two had become so accustomed to this sleeping position that they couldn't imagine sleeping by themselves ever again.

"I am so glad to be with you." Costia said quietly as the two drifted off into a content sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Anya and the warriors we sent to retake Ethend should be returning within the next few days Commander." Rooknum spoke, great pride in his voice. "They bring with them over a dozen Azgeda soldiers."

Lexa nodded approvingly. "Each Azgeda soldier they return with shall suffer the deaths of all the lives they took."

The council nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, that will be all for today." Lexa said wearily. "Council dismissed."

The Elders nodded and began to make their way from the room. Lexa rose and made her way to the balcony behind her chair. It had been a hard few weeks, she thought as she looked down on the busy streets of Polis. It had taken her nearly a full week to catch up solely on the business and decisions she had missed during her stay in Tondc and now the future was proving to be even more difficult and tedious to conquer than the past.

How could she punish Nia and the Ice Nation without starting a war? How could she punish a clan for disobeying her will when though they referred to her as Commander had no incentive to obey her laws? These were the thoughts that had been keeping her up at night lately. She would often find herself wandering around the Redwood long after much of the city slept. It hurt her because she knew Costia was missing her, but the guilt of tossing and turning in their bed hurt her more. Night was the only time the two had with one another and she felt as though she was wasting it. In fact she had not seen Costia in three days. Apart from Lexa's daily schedule Costia was often working late into the night with patients and other duties. She had found her place within the capitol surprisingly quickly. Lexa felt as though their relationship was becoming less and less secret with each passing day for the love she bore the people and how she always returned to Lexa's room. However, the thoughts didn't cause Lexa great concern, for no resident of Polis could quarrel with Costia' good-naturedness and her kindness. No healer had been so well known or received such praise.

As Lexa looked beyond the bustling market a small group sitting around a fire in the field caught her eye. She recognized the light blue dress and the red hair. The Commander found herself smiling at what she was seeing and called for her guard to escort her to the field.

XXXX

The green grass crunched slightly under the Commander's feet as she strode across the field to the small fire-burning, the circle of young Nightbloods and their trainers. The youth had been plucked from their home clans and been brought to Polis to gain knowledge and training with the notion of one of them becoming Commander upon Lexa's death. She had not seen the Nightbloods since her return and was eager to lay eyes on their young fresh faces. She found that she could see herself in almost all of them. Not only because her same dark blood ran in their veins but their desire for knowledge and greatness.

Lexa hovered on the perimeter of the circle going unnoticed by the trainees, each of whom was completely captivated by the young healer standing before them.

Costia sat in as part of the circle, a large piece of fabric laid out in front of her. On the fabric sat various herbs and flowers, some Lexa could name but others were strange to her.  
Costia would pick up each plant and describe its use in the medical trade and how to properly identify it. The red flower with blue seeds could cure a fever when boiled in water. The dark green roots oozed a pus that was excellent for curing skin lesions or mumps. A yellow flower when burnt released a smoke that calmed and cleared the head of any who inhaled it.

Lexa found herself smiling as Costia she kept the attention of the Nightbloods, some of whom were just over their 7th year. She spoke lightly and clearly, she would have excelled as a teacher; Lexa thought. But then she excelled at anything she put her mind to.

Suddenly Costia looked up and caught eyes with Lexa, her voice froze and she lowered the plant she had been discussing. The Nightbloods all turned in the direction their teacher was looking. They immediately grinned at the sight of their Commander for whether Lexa liked it or not they all seemed to idolize her they also enjoyed whenever they had lessons with her.

"Greet your Commander Nightbloods." Costia said rising and brushing her dirty hands on her dress.

The Nightbloods all stood and bowed.

"Evening Heda." They said in unison each grasping the hilt of their swords like the well-trained soldiers they were.

"Nightbloods." Lexa said nodding to them. "What lessons are we being taught today?"

A small boy whom Lexa did not recognize raised his hand. She nodded to him.

"Healer Costia is teaching us of the medical plants used on a day to day basis in the world of the healer."

"Well done Aden." Costia said smiling at the boy who Lexa determined was the youngest Nightblood, just past 6 years old.

"Have you come to teach a lesson Heda?" A young girl by the name of Sage said excitedly.

"No." Lexa said and the girl's face fell slightly. "I have not come to teach but to learn." She said joining the circle and crossing her legs.

"To learn Heda?" Aden asked curiously.

"Yes. Aden." She said addressing this new boy. "For though I am Heda I do not know all, nor should I ever think I do. This is why I have a council and elders, and skilled healers like Costia." She said the last bit with a slight smile to the Healer.

"But why has she not taught you these remedies already?" Sage asked. "She has been your healer for quite some time now. What has she been doing?"

"Hush now." Lexa said wanting to avoid any further questions on Costia's purpose in her life. "Let us allow Healer Costia to complete the lesson."

The Nightbloods nodded obediently and redirected their attention to the red headed girl. Costia nodded gratefully to Lexa and continued.

XXXX

When the lesson had been completed and all questions regarding the plants had been addressed Aden raised his hand looking at the Commander.

"Aden?" Costia asked. "Do you have a question for the Heda?"

"I do." The young boy said standing and gripping at his new sword. Lexa turned to face him curious of his boldness. "I am Aden, Heda. I am of the desert clan. I arrived while you were not here."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aden. I am glad you were chosen." Lexa said kindly. "Now what do you wish to ask?"

"Why did the Ice Nation attack one of your villages?" The boy said simply.

"Now Aden." Sana one of the instructors spoke sharply. "You mustn't ask the Commander such things."

"That is alright Sana." Lexa said unaffected raising a hand to silence to teacher. Aden shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I shall answer your question with another question Aden."

Aden looked up apprehensively, clearly not wanted to give an incorrect answer.

"What do we as leaders want for out people?"

Aden seemed stumped by this question. Lexa looked at the other Nightbloods.  
An older larger boy named Perseus spoke.

"Power." He said proudly.

Lexa nodded and spoke again.

"But why do we desire power?"

This seemed to stump Perseus. Aden however looked up quickly, his eyes shining.

"We desire power so that we may be safe."

Lexa felt a smile tug at the edge of her lips.  
"Explain Aden."

The boy looked at his comrades uneasily but continued. "With power comes safety." he gulped. "The great cats are the most powerful hunters in the forest so they fear nothing and have no threats. As leaders we wish to eliminate the threats of our people. We cannot do this without strength."

Lexa stared at this young boy. He spoke as wisely as any of her council elders and as articulately as herself.

"Well done Aden." Lexa commended. "Now did that answer your question?"

Aden looked at her puzzled.

Lexa stood and began to walk around the circle. "You all have knowledge Nightbloods but knowledge is nothing without the ability to process it. Most dilemmas we face daily we have a conclusion for it just takes requires time and thought to process it. This is why the Heda surrounds themselves with a council of elders who have experience problem solving and if they all combine their abilities we can solve and dilemma."

"The Azgeda attacked us because they seek safety?" Perseus spoke doubtfully. "But Heda what have they to fear but your wrath? You as Commander keep them safe as long as they obey your wishes. They have plenty of power"

"That is not power." Aden said swiftly.

"Aden." Sana snapped.

"It isn't." Aden persisted. "They are safe as long as they obey the Heda, that is not power. That is weakness. They lack control of their fates. They do not influence the Heda's laws, only the council does that. There are no members of Azgeda on the council."

"That is enough Aden." Sana said smacking the boy's face. Lexa did not interfere; the young Nightblood though intelligent, lacked proper training yet. He needed to learn when and how to speak to those around him.

"That will be all for today Nightbloods." Sana spoke loudly looking at Lexa verifying they were free to go. Lexa nodded. "Come." The teacher spoke briskly beginning to walk towards the city. The youths rose and one by one bowed before Lexa as they followed their stern teacher. Aden was the last to bow. His right eye was swollen and small cut just above his eye brow bled lightly.

"I meant not to offend you Heda." He said steadily. "I only wonder how you can be a powerful Heda while many of the clans do not feel secure and seek their own power."

"Aden!" Sana yelled. Aden gave a hurried bow and ran after his peers.

"He's got quite tongue. That little fellow." Costia said.

"Such thoughts are not necessarily a bad thing. It is how he presents them that he must learn." Lexa said thoughtfully. "He speaks more truth than he realizes though."

Costia looked at her love confused.

"The clans are at unrest." Lexa said striding towards the fire that Costia had made. "They have been since before my time but my fear now is complete a war strewn land."

"So how can you avoid war?" Costia asked not moving form her position.

Lexa sighed and turned to face the girl. "That is the very question I have been trying to answer for some time. It is the reason I have not seen you in three days."

Costia nodded biting her lip. "Trouble yourself no more with it tonight." She said slowly approaching Lexa. "Let's return home and rest. Let me treat your shoulder." She held out her hand hopefully.

Lexa looked at the healer for a moment thinking of all the work that needed to be done. But Costia was right she had no immediate solution. It could wait until tomorrow.

"Alright." She said taking the girl's hand and the two began to walk back to Redwood.

XXXX

As they crossed through the city many heads turned. Lexa wondered whether they looked in amazement at her or at the young healer who walked beside her. While Lexa needed to remain solid and composed whenever in the presence of her people Costia had no reason not to beam and wave at those she knew.

Lexa felt a smile tugging the sides of her mouth as she yearned to be as free as Costia, who had no fear of reputation, enemies, or doubts of strength. For a moment Lexa allowed herself to imagine the reaction her people would have should their Commander marry a common healer. She could not help think that they would rejoice. For it would mean happiness for Costia and she was sure that like her that was all they wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

As Lexa pushed the large doors to their room open she was greeted by a sweet honey like smell. Immediately recognizing the scent she searched for its maker. Sure enough on the round table in the middle of the room sat a vase of bright yellow flowers. The flowers she had collected and loved as a Nightblood.

Lexa felt Costia's arms wrap around her waist from behind and the girl pressed her chin onto Lexa's shoulder. Though Lexa couldn't see her face she could positively feel the smile of pride on the girl's face.

"I came across them yesterday while looking for samples to show the Nightbloods."

Lexa was surprised she hadn't recognized them during the lesson. She could clearly see the yellow flower twirling in Costia's hand as she explained the stress reduction power of the plant.

"I had Gustus bring these here yesterday, but I suppose you haven't been here since before then. He seemed quite pleased by the idea."

Lexa smiled. "No doubt he remembers my fondness of them." She was about to lean to the side and kiss Costia fondly when she froze.

Her head whipped back and she stared at the flowers. Why hadn't she thought of such an idea before? Of course she knew why, because it had never been done. Doing so would involve the rewriting of so many laws it had never even been considered. But she felt she had the respect of her people and the council so could she be the first Heda to make such a change?

"Lexa?" Costia asked concerned by the girl's sudden silence.

"All leaders simply seek the safety of their people." Lexa said staring at the flowers.

"Yes." Costia said also looking at the flowers feeling terribly lost.

"If enough beings feel a passion for the same idea then they can rally together and defeat any foe. Passion is loyalty." Lexa said almost mechanically.

"Isn't that what you said to the old Commander as a child?" Costia asked releasing Lexa and turning to face her.

"If the clans work together for power then they will not need to fight for their security."

Costia's brow furrowed. "I do not understand I'm afraid."

Lexa sat on the edge of the table thinking. "I'm not entirely sure I do either."

Costia sat next to her and took her hand. "Then explain it to me." She said adopting a demeanor Lexa associated with her teaching children. "Maybe then you can come to understand as well."

Lexa looked at the healer feeling a wave of affection wash over her. She leaned in to kiss the woman. To her surprise Costia held up a hand blocking her lips.

"Not until you explain Heda." She said reproachfully, a sly grin sneaking across her face. "If you cannot explain it to me how can you explain it to the council?"

Lexa chuckled slightly and turned forward. "The council will not like it however I explain it." She said regretfully. "Should any of what I am thinking come true they will all be demoted."

"What." Costia said considerably surprised.

Lexa stared at the flowers on the table. Each flower was beautiful itself but together they formed a gorgeous bouquet. She plucked a flower from its stem and placed it behind Costia's ear.

"I aim to unite the 12 clans." Costia's eyes grew wide with the proclamation. Lexa rose and crossed the room to a small pile of rolled parchment. She selected the largest of the papers and returned to the table. She unfurled the paper and laid it out on the table. On it bore a map of all the land occupied by each clan.

"For decades the clans have fought over the same land. Fought for the same resources, fought for the same power. The Commander has always technically governed over them with a set of laws that were set at the beginning of the dark days even before the Mountain Men emerged. But the council of the Commander has always been members of Trikru and only conflicts concerning the Trikru were addressed. How then can I truly call myself Heda of the land?"

"So how can you rule all clans if they will not obey rules you have already set in place?"

"I invite them onto my council." Lexa said so factually but she knew how difficult this would be. Many of the clans had been feuding since the beginning of the Commander's rule. Including Azgeda and Trikru. "If the Commander listened to a council comprised of one ambassador from each clan then each clan could voice their concerns and should one clan feud with another the other clans could unite to correct the conflict."

"But how would these Ambassadors be chosen?" Costia asked standing beside the Commander and looking down at the map.

"That I do not know yet." Lexa said glancing at the woman beside her.

"Well how are the council members chosen?" Costia asked leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder.

The two women spent the night paving small paths with in the floor as they paced. With every answer the two seemed to arrive at came two more dire questions that needed answers.

As the sun's rays began to appear through the curtains of the great window in the room both sat on the bed exhausted but feeling a dull sense of pride. Before them lay dozens of pieces of parchment each bearing answers and laws to how this new government would function. Lexa had been surprised at how useful Costia had proven to be. Lexa knew the ways of the law and how a government worked, Costia was able to speak on behalf of the people and the ways of life Lexa was not as familiar with. Working together the two had created a judicial system that Lexa thought could work. A council of 12 Ambassadors as well as any Elders Lexa thought crucial to the council. This council would create official land markings for each clan as well as trading guidelines and official methods of electing or demoting their ambassadors.

"Have you any more concerns." Lexa asked turning to the sleep deprived Healer.

"No." She said honestly.

Lexa smiled tenderly and leaned in to her. "Good." She said kissing the healer deeply. Costia emitted a sigh of relief at her lips and seemed to melt into the touch. The kiss lasted a few moments before the two broke apart.

"You've been waiting to do that all night. Haven't you?" Costia accused.

Lexa said nothing and instead placed her head on the other girl's lap and shut her eyes. Costia began to absent-mindedly run her fingers through Lexa's braided brown hair.

"I love you." Costia said quietly. Lexa smiled "I love you to." She turned and looked up at the healer to her surprise there were tears forming in her eyes. Lexa reached up and brushed one away.

"What it is?"

Costia shook her head, trying to fight off the tears. Lexa sat up and wrapped her arm around the girl pressing their foreheads together. "What worries you?"

Costia looked into the taller girl's eyes, the dark ebony eyes that she had fallen for. "What future do I have with you?" She said tearfully.

Lexa was taken aback by this response. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Costia gave a sharp intake of breath and wiped her tears away swiftly. Lexa jumped to her feet and crossed to the door.

"Who's there?" She called to the other side of the door.

"Gustus." The man's voice called. "Forgive me for waking you so early but Anya has returned with the Azgeda warriors."

Lexa clenched her fist and looked regretfully back at Costia. Who was sitting straight on the their bed. Hands folded, masking whatever emotions she was feeling.

"Give me a moment." Lexa called to Gustus.

"Yes Heda." Gustus returned.

Lexa crossed to the wardrobe and began to dress in her finest armor. Costia watched her and as she began to place her breast places the girl rose and began to tie the amour's straps, the ones she knew Lexa had difficulty reaching. Lexa lifted her hair aside to allow the Healer clear access to any straps on the amour's back.

"Forgive me." Costia spoke thickly; lacing Lexa in tightly. "I forget myself."

Lexa dropped her hair and turned. "You forget nothing." She said gently pressing their foreheads together. "Know that our future is however you want it to be."

A shade of doubt crossed Costia's freckled face. Lexa placed her hands squarely on the girl's shoulders. "If you wish me to marry you I will."

Costia's eyes grew wide in surprise. "But for now." Lexa said throwing on her deep red sash. "I must attend to my people's murderers." She left Costia in a stoned silence but could do nothing of it now.

XXX

As Lexa entered the city's square the villagers parted to make way for her. The Ice Nation's soldiers had each been tied to a post in the square there was sacks over their heads but they did not hide how much the men and women bled. Her own soldiers stood to the side of the crowd bearing large battle wounds but none that could mask their sense of pride. As Lexa entered the circle the warriors all sank to either knees in respect. Anya was barely recognizable from the blood on her face.

Lexa immediately made her way to her first and clasped the women's hand. "Well done."

Anya nodded dutifully. Lexa took a step back and examined the woman's injuries. She bore a deep cut across one of her eyes and carried her right leg awkwardly. "Go and seek a healer." The Commander said firmly. I will take care of our prisoners.

"Thank you Heda." Any said exhausted and she limped towards Redwood.

Lexa turned her attention to the tied criminals; most were silent and didn't even struggle against their restraints. Others quaked in fear, some were even begging. They did not faze her. She had seen all manners of emotion one can possess when confronted with their death. One by one Lexa ripped the hoods off the prisoners. Their faces shone brightly with the white war paint.

"You stand accused of invasion and murder of the villagers of Ethend." Lexa shouted so that all present could hear. "You have been found guilty and will serve the sentence. Death by a thousand cuts." At her words many of the villagers drew knives and began to form lines in front of each tied soldier.  
Lexa approached the closest soldier. A young woman who had recently lost her eye. "You're fight is over." Lexa said drawing her knife and cutting the woman's thigh. The soldier spat at Lexa and narrowly missed her face.

"You are no Heda of mine." She hissed. That caused Lexa more pain than the vile mixture of saliva and blood the girl had spat at her. Feeling the eyes of the citizens on her Lexa plunged her knife into the girl's chest. One could not speak to the Commander in such a fashion and not be killed. She needed to remind her people of how strong she was especially if she was going to form a Coalition. Lexa turned her back on those to be killed and briskly strode into Redwood. She turned back one last time to see her people before her. She turned just in time to see Aden plunge his knife into the shoulder of a large Azgeda warrior.

"Call for the Council." She said sternly to Gustus. "We have much to discuss."


	12. Chapter 12

"This is an outrage!" Rooknum bellowed. He was not the only council member who disapproved of the Commander's proposal but he was certainly the loudest. Many of the elders were whispering vigorously to one another while he was simply yelling.

"Silence!" Lexa roared over the drone of conversations.

The Council fell into a stony silence many of its members glared at their Commander.

"I know this is a change." Lexa said firmly, knowing that if she even showed the smallest hint of weakness she would not win this battle of diplomacy. "But it is a change into a brighter future." She stared at the wizened faces who she had come to know and trust. "Today I was responsible for the deaths of 31 of my people."

"Heda. They were Azgeda warriors not your own" Titus said pitifully as if to ease a guilty conscience.

"How can I call myself Heda when I only protect 1/12th of my people?" Lexa asked pointedly. "How can I ask the clans to follow my laws when I do not support or protect them from each other or themselves?"

The council shifted in their seats.

"What should happen if the Mountain is to strike us once more? Or if some new threat travels through the Dead Zone? Should we be destroyed one clan at a time or should we stand firmly and strongly as one strong Coalition?"

The room was silent. Many council members simply stared at Lexa as if they were seeing her for the first time; others stared shiftily at the ground.

Then Rooknum stood. " You are fearful." He spat. "You have been threatened by Nia and the Ice Nation so you would rather befriend them than meet them in open war." He began to advance on her slowly Lexa stood are stared down at him. "You are weak." He growled. " A weak child, who fears death. You are no Heda of mine."

Before any guard could reach him Rooknum had drawn his sword and swung it widely at Lexa. Sensing that this had been coming Lexa dodged the blow easily and in doing so drew her own dagger. As Rooknum prepared to swing once more; Lexa pounced at him sinking her dagger into his chest. The room collectively gasped, Rooknum froze mid swing, his eyes wide.

"I will not have you draw on me." She hissed. "I am Commander, I am Heda, you are a coward." She twisted her knife. The man's eyes bulged. As the life began to fade from his eyes he swung his sword.

"Heda!" Gustus called rushing to her. But he was too late. The hilt of Rooknum's sword crashed into Lexa's face while the blade cut into her arm. She felt her nose crack at the same time pain seared in her elbow. As she felt the man's body begin to fall she was determined to stay standing despite the blinding pain in her face. As Rooknum's body fell to the ground the Elder's surrounded their Commander.

Gustus tucked his large arm under her shoulder in an attempt to support her weight. The Commander shoved her guard away from her. She placed a hand to her face and drew it back. Her black blood flowed steadily from her nose and lips, the vision in her right eye was blurred and her arm was oozing large amounts of dark blood.

"That will be all for today." Lexa said flicked the blood from her hand onto the former council member's corpse. "I ask you all to think on my proposition and we shall reconvene tomorrow discuss it at length." She began to make her way from the council room; the Elder's parted to make way for her. "And to any of you who wish to make attempts on my life I will remind you that I am the Commander and you will be pay with your life."

Sensing Gustus at her side Lexa pushed through the council rooms door and into the dark hallway. As she heard the doors swing shut she felt her adrenaline begin to wane.

"Heda, what can I do?" Gustus asked fearfully.

Gingerly pinching her nostril's closed Lexa calmly said. "Please go to the infirmary and tell Costia I require her assistance. I will be waiting in my room."

Gustus bowed quickly and briskly walked down the hall.

The journey from the Council chamber to her room seemed twice as long, or maybe it was because she was beginning to lose vision completely in her right eye. Never the less she arrived and pushed the large doors open. The scent of the flowers were comforting she though as she crossed to the far side of her room where a mirror and basin of water sat.

Lexa glanced into the mirror and was startled by her reflection. Her right eye was completely black with blood, her nose was crooked and was spewing like a stream, her right cheek was bulging out of her face awkwardly and her lips were swollen tight.

She had only just dampened a cloth and begun dabbing her nose when she heard the doors open.

"Oh Lexa."

She felt Costia's warm hands take the cloth from her and felt her self being turned. Costia's pale concerned face came into view as the healer turned her towards her.

"It is nothing." Lexa said half heartily.

"You're funny." Costia spoke tight-lipped. She pulled a chair over and sat Lexa in it. Then she began to putter around collecting rags and herbs. "Gustus mentioned that it was a council member." Costia spoke as she worked. "Who was it?"

"Rooknum, our war general." Lexa said weakly feeling the loss of blood beginning to diminish her strength.

"I'll kill him." Costia said fiercely, beginning to clean the Lexa's arm.

"Oh, I already did that." Lexa said wincing as Costia crumbled a stinging herb into the deep cut in her arm.

"I should have made you sleep last night." Costia said angrily, threading a needled. "Then you would have been more alert and this wouldn't have happened." She began to sew Lexa's wound shut.

"It has nothing to do with sleep." Lexa said firmly. "It was all just luck on Rooknum's part."

"Well, lucky for him that he's dead." Costia grumbled finished the last stitch and turning her attention to Lexa's still bleeding nose. "Otherwise I'd skin him."

"Harsh words from someone who once feared beetles." Lexa said trying to distract herself from the pain Costia's cleaning was creating.

"Yes, well such fears cannot be had in a world such as ours." Costia said dabbing the cloth around Lexa's blind eye. "This will heal on its own." She said stonily. Lexa had figured as much but she was grateful to hear it out loud. "You're nose on the other hand I will have to fix."

Lexa who had had countless bones broken in her lifetime knew what this meant. She tightly gripped the arms of the chair and took a deep breath. "Just do it then." She said closing her eyes.

Costia placed the cloth in the basin of water and positioned herself in front of the Commander. Knowing that what was about to occur was not going to be pleasant for either of them. She took a deep breath and felt along Lexa's nose for the break. Lexa's breathing hitched with each point of contact she made.

Costia's fingers found where the bone had snapped. With one hand she familiarized herself with the break and how to mend it, with the other she reached for a clean rag that would mop up the new onslaught of blood that was to come. Lexa whimpered as Costia prepared to snap the bone back in place.

"Just do it." Lexa said harshly and Costia didn't hesitate, hating herself she snapped the bone back into place. Lexa didn't scream. This caught Costia completely off guard, the girl didn't even flinch. The healer stared into the Commander's eyes in confusion. Lexa's one good eye stared determinedly back at her, then as if someone was blowing out a candle the light faded from her eye. The girl's body went limp and her head fell forward.  
Costia covered Lexa's nose with the new rag and lifted her eyelid confirming that the girl had passed out.

"For the better." Costia muttered gratefully setting to work on bandaged the Commander's nose. It had been different when Costia served as the Heda's healer, she did her duty first and cared for Lexa's pain or suffering after, but now it was different. Now when Lexa hurt, she hurt. Just as Costia had finished bandaging Lexa's arm and face the girl began to stir. As life began to return to Lexa's face Costia wiped it with a warm cloth, the dried dark blood came away easily and as the girl finally opened her eyes she was free of blood. She still like an utter mess, a bloodshot eyes, a swollen face and a broken nose gave her are fairly horrifying appearance but she was still alive.

"Hello there." Costia said smiling as Lexa's eyes found and focused on her. "Welcome back."

Lexa said nothing but raised a hand to her nose. Costia caught it. "Don't touch it, it will only hurt you. You'll need to keep it bandaged for a few days but it will heal and so will your arm."

Lexa lifted and examined her lightly bandaged arm. "Its amazing that he had the strength to break my face but didn't even hit bone with his blade." Lexa said flexing her fingers.

Costia shook her head exasperated. "You should be glad that you still have your arm."

Lexa smirked at the flustered healer. "I am, however, the fact that he was my council for war topics and I beat him in single combat without even losing a limb is shameful."

Costia groaned. "To bed with you. You need rest."

Lexa looked at her with what Costia assumed was a raised eyebrow. "I am your healer and you are to follow my instructions." She said firmly wrapping her arm around Lexa's shoulder and lifting her. The girl grunted in pain as she was moved but did not protest at the help.

Costia settled Lexa on the bed and took a step back allowing her to settle herself. Lexa winced slightly as she positioned herself under the furs and laid in her back.

"Aren't you coming to bed to?" Lexa asked confused as Costia crossed to the table.

"I will." The healer said examining the yellow flowers in the bouquet. "But first I need to complete my job as your healer. Then I can be your partner."

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked as Costia selected two of the healthiest flowers and removed them from the vase.

"Helping you sleep." The healer said simply holding the flowers above the candle nearest to Lexa. The flowers curled and crumpled under the fire's heat but produced a large amount of smoke, which Costia blew in Lexa's direction.

Upon inhaling the smoke Lexa felt relief wash over her tense body. Her eyelids grew heavy and her body seemed to sink into the bed's form.

She felt Costia place a light kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well my love." Was the last thing she heard before sleep took her.


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing Lexa registered as she woke was pain. The right side of her face seemed to have a pulse of its own. She lifted her and gingerly felt her swollen eye and nose. She opened her eyes and was pleased to be able to see from both eyes once again. The lack of vision had been keeping her on edge, she had felt almost naked with only one eye. As she shifted in her bed she became aware of a hand on her stomach. She turned slightly and saw Costia asleep next to her. The girl was lying on top of the furs on her stomach, in her sleep draped her arm across Lexa's midriff. Lexa wondered when the girl had fallen asleep and if it had been intentional. Costia still wore her clothing from the day before and seeing her above the furs made Lexa think that she hadn't been able to help herself falling asleep.

Lexa reached across the bed and pushed a few strands of the girl's red hair from her face. She was sleeping so peacefully. Lexa didn't want to move and risk waking her. However, she knew she needed to speak with the council members. She needed her people to see her, she needed to speak with Anya.

Slowly, so as not to wake Costia, Lexa slid from the bed. Her body ached and protested. She dressed in silence taking special care around her bandaged arm. To her surprise Costia didn't even stir as she pushed the door open and left the room.

It was still early yet so most of the habitants of Redwood still slept but Lexa knew one person who would be awake. Who would no doubt be training.

On the third knock Lexa heard Anya's voice call. "Who's there?"

"Your Heda." Lexa said clearing her throat. The door was unlatched and swung open.

Lexa felt like smiling instead she resided herself to simply saying.  
"And who said war wasn't beautiful?"

As swollen as Lexa imaged her face was Anya's was much worse. There had been so much blood on her face yesterday that Lexa had not seen the true extent of her First's injuries. Anya's eyes were blackened and her face was covered in deep gashes. She stood awkwardly on an injured leg and one of her arms was in a tight sling with a splint.

Anya examined her apprentice with distasteful eyes. "I'm surprised you allowed Rooknum to injure you this severely. Have I taught you nothing?"

Lexa shook her head. "This was not Rooknum's doing." Her First raised a disheveled eyebrow.

"It was his corpse." Lexa said smartly. "It had good aim, apparently."

A shadow of a smile crossed Anya's bruised face before she stood aside allowing room for Lexa to enter. The Commander strode into the smaller soldier quarters.

"That Healer of yours works wonders." Anya said sitting at the small wooden table in the room. Lexa hid a smile. "I've never seen a healer stop a bleeding wound so efficiently. I'm sure I'd look much better than I do now if she hadn't been called away to aide you."

Lexa sat in the chair opposite her mentor. "I do save the best for myself." She said in a mock arrogance.

Anya nodded knowingly.

"I'm sure you have heard why such actions took place in the council room." Lexa said cutting to the point of her visit.

Anya nodded. "In truth." She said fiddling with a knot within the table. "I am surprised only one council member drew on you."

Lexa creased her eyebrows. "You disapprove?"

Anya said nothing for a moment. Then raised her eyes to the girl she had all but raised since childhood. "I do not understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you wish to unite the clans." Anya leaned back in her chair. "The Ice Nation murdered a town of your people, the Boat People killed your mother and father, your elder brother was taken as a slave by the desert clan. Yet you want to invite these people into your home and your council."

Lexa looked down at the grainy table. She had not thought of her brother in years. He had been taken before she had been discovered as a Nightblood, he and many other children of her village.

"My brother was taken by slavers, my parents killed by bounty hunters, my town slaughtered by mercenaries. I cannot hold an entire clan at fault for such acts."

"Blood Must have blood." Anya hissed.

Lexa slammed her hand on the table. "I know the words." She snapped. She knew her first to be strong and wise but she also knew her to be one minded, this was why she was not a member of the council. Anya was not a thinker she was a doer. "I know what other clans are capable of, but I also know what we as a people are capable of, and it is more than what we are." Lexa suddenly found herself on her feet. "Blood must have blood. But no more than is needed!"

There was a knock at the door and Lexa realized that her yelling must have summoned a guard. Glaring at her first Lexa crossed to the door and opened it.

"Wake the members of the council." She instructed the guard. "Call for a meeting within the hour."

"Yes Heda." The guard said obediently and he made his way down the hall. Lexa watched him go; letting the rage she felt diminish. She turned back to her First who was standing.

"You have always shown such strength." Anya said solidly. "I call you Heda but I still see my young apprentice." She paused for a moment carefully selecting her words. "But should you succeed in this endeavor. You will be the strongest I have known and you will truly be my Heda."

The two women stared at one another in silence. Should this have been any other two individuals in this position they may have hugged. But not these two soldiers.

Lexa nodded and swiftly strode from the room. She needed to gather her and Costia's notes today would be the first of many days. The day the coalition was to be conceived. How long until it would be born Lexa did not know, but she did know that this is why the former Commander's spirit had chosen her. This was to be her purpose and she would succeed or she would die trying.

XXXXX

The sun was low on the horizon when Lexa finally left the council room that she had been nearly imprisoned in for the two days. Though her body craved rest she knew she was much too sore to actually sleep. She began to make her way down the stairs to the bathing rooms in the basement of Redwood; desperate from some form of relief from her mental and physical pain.

The bathing room was empty as she had requested it to be but the candles were glowing brightly. The dark cavernous room held half a dozen large round hot springs their water dark but clean and hot.

The hot water felt blissful on her sore muscles as she lowered herself into the largest tub, taking care to keep her stitched arm from getting wet. She sighed and leaned against the edge of the tub staring at the ceiling.

The last week had been grueling. If she had thought that Costia had questions and concerns about the Coalition the Elders convinced her that this would be thrice as difficult as she anticipated.

To their credit most Council members were agreeing to the idea of uniting the 12 clans but they were just as unclear as to how to actually begin the process. She had been glad that Titus had been incredibly supportive of the idea. She also was slightly suspicious that the main reason the Council had had a change of heart was Rooknum's demise. Lexa had reminded them of how strong she was, how fearless she could be, how she could turn tables that appeared solid as stone.  
After days of debate it was decided that riders would be sent to the leaders of each clan. These riders would bare the kings and queens or leaders of the clans all information about the council to be formed. The next step would in the process be determined by their reactions. Lexa had no doubt that she would need to personally travel to most if not all of the clans to convince them. This however was dangerous; many in the clans wanted her dead. She would need to take the equivalent of a small army to accompany her. It would take time, patience, and of course luck.

As the steam of the water billowed in intricate patterns Lexa felt her eye lids grow heavy. Her muscles were soothed and the pulse in her nose seemed to have abated, she felt her toned body grow wrinkled under the water but did not care. Perhaps she would close her eyes for just a moment then she would return to her room to Costia.

XXXXX

Air. There was no air in her lungs. She inhaled sharply but instead of clean fresh air her lungs filled with burning hot water. Suddenly strong hands gripped under her armpits and pulled her to the surface of the water.

Her first breath felt like knives in her chest but it did start to clear her foggy head. The Commander sputtered and gasped. She gripped tightly on either side of the tub steadying herself.

"What the hell were you doing?" Costia screamed.

Through water filled eyes Lexa could make out the vague outline of the girl standing in the tub. As she vision cleared the healers furious face came into view. The girl's face was pink with rage, the steam billowing around her red hair gave the impression that she herself was steaming, it would have been intimidating if the girl didn't look so out of place in the tub, she still wore her healer's uniform which was not completely soaked.

"What happened?" Costia demanded her voice higher this time snapping Lexa from her thoughts.

Lexa rubbed her eyes trying to regain her last conscious memory.

"I must have fallen asleep." She confessed.

"And you almost drowned because of it?" Costia's voice continued to rise in pitch.

Lexa checked her arm to see how the stitches had faired against the water. Costia had out done herself, they showed no damage.

"Lexa! Look at me." Costia shrieked causing Lexa's ears to ring.

"I'm alright Costia." She said calmly sensing that there was more than just anger within Costia.

"That's not the point. Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't gone looking for you?" She yelled.

Lexa chuckled. "I would have been the laughing stock of all 12 clans and beyond the sea. The great Commander drowned in a bath."

"Lexa please." Costia whined.

Lexa reached out and took the girl's hands.

"I am alright." She said kissing her knuckles.

"Thanks to me." Costia grumbled, deflating at Lexa's touch. Sensing this Lexa stood so that she was eye level with the healer. Suddenly aware of how naked she was. She had become so accustomed to feeling no shame in her life that it was easy enough to forget. Still, as she stared at the healer she felt the girl's eye dart slightly, taking in her body.

"Thank you for pulling me up." Lexa said quietly knowing the healer was putty in her hands now.

"You need more sleep…" Costia mumbled not looking Lexa in the eye. "You need to be more careful."

"Why should I when I have you to look after me?" Lexa said her nose brushing against the smaller girl's. She felt Costia smile.

"And you always will." The girl said closing the gap between their warm bodies. It had been days since Lexa had seen Costia, let alone kissed her so this form of contact was like heaven. Costia rang her agile hands through Lexa's soaking hair. Lexa reached behind the healer and felt at the back of her uniform until she found three buttons; one by one she undid them with practiced ease and the girl's dress dropped heavily into the tub.

"You'd better not fall asleep again." Costia said as Lexa placed her hands on her hips and pulled her naked body towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

The saddle felt light in her arms as she flung it over her horse's broad back. She tightened the straps with practiced ease and set to work on the bridle.

The months been long as The Commander had waited for her riders to return with news of the Clan's reaction to the Coalition. To her surprise 8 of the clans had agreed to meet in Polis at the Summer Solstice, which was still some time away. The great length between meetings was due to the fact that Lexa now had to ride to those clans that didn't not respond well to her will. The Ice Nation going as far as to return only the head of her rider. A warning Lexa was taking gravely. They would visit the Azgeda last; only after all other clans had agreed to meet. Only then would she have enough leverage to convince Nia to shrink her large arrogant head.

Once Lexa's horse was ready she turned to watch those around her. An infantry of 50 of her most trusted warriors were accompanying her on the tour to the clans, with them they were bringing several tradesmen and hunters bring their number close to 75. A large group to travel the open wilderness but they were safer in numbers and Lexa swore she would not fall victim to one of Nia's attacks once more.

As she watched the soldiers ready themselves a flash of red hair caught her eye. No. She thought striding across to where the healer's were packing their cart.

At her approach the other healer's bowed their heads and backed away our of earshot.

"What are you doing?" She demanded quietly of Costia who wore a traveling cloak and was packing a basket of herbs.

The healer was confused. "What do you mean what am I doing? I am readying the cart for the trip."

"That you are not coming on." Lexa said lowly.

Costia narrowed her eyes at the Commander. "Heda." Lexa flinched slightly at having her be addressed so formally. "I am your healer. Your health is my responsibility. How am I to care for you if I remain here? As well I am the best healer in Polis. You will want me."

Lexa felt regret bubble within her stomach, Costia had tricked her. She had known Lexa would never allow her to come, the very reason Lexa had never mentioned it to the girl. She had just assumed Costia had understood that it was for her own safety to remain in Polis. Yet here the girl stood preparing to leave, surrounded by other healers. Lexa could not speak her mind here. Costia knew this for all she had said would seem reasonable to any who did not know what Lexa and Costia were.

"Heda? Are you prepared to leave?" Gustus approached the two hesitantly sensing the conflict at hand.

Lexa glared at Costia before addressing her guard. "Yes. It is time to depart." With one last dirty look at Costia Lexa strode to her horse and mounted it.

"Sound the horn." Lexa said kicking her horse and trotting down the street. Gustus blew loudly on a small horn that emitted a low rumbling sound. The warriors mounted their steads and began to ride while those on foot began to stride down the streets of Polis.  
Feeling a twinge of regret Costia took the hand of a fellow healer and was helped into their carriage. She was upset that Lexa was displeased but she knew deep in her heart that this was where she needed to be.

XXXXX

The rain was just beginning to fall as Lexa pushed back the flap of her tent. Though it was only a travel tent it still felt like home after the last two weeks of riding.

She had seen two clans in that time both of whom she had convinced to attend the Solstice to discuss to coalition. She had been surprised how easy it had been to convince the Marsh Clan who had been fairly violent within the last few years but at looking at their living conditions Lexa could not entirely blame them. Their villages had recently flooded and they had been forced to build their houses on large wooden posts above the swampy ground. They were also suffering greatly from a clan of great bears who would very difficult to track and kill. They needed the Coalition. This gave Lexa hope.

The Clan that mainly lived within the caves proved to be very challenging to convince. They had always been a peculiar clan who spent most of their days below ground, something Lexa had never truly understood. However, most of the minerals and metals used to make armor came from their mines so their involvement in the Coalition was vital. Their head of government was a large brute that had been too close to too many explosions. He was hard of hearing and Lexa hadn't liked yelling at him, it made her seem aggressive, but after much debate and a few clashes of weapons they agreed to attend the Solstice.

Lexa sat on her bed exhausted. The rain was beginning to patter more heavily on her tent's roof. Perhaps she thought hopefully, the rain would help her sleep. With the amount of traveling the Commander had been doing and the stress of her task had been keeping her awake at night. She hadn't had more than an hour or two of sleep a night since they'd left. There were nights that Lexa watched the sun set only to see the sun rise once more.

She had not seen Costia once since they had left Polis. The Healer had been with her fellows, they were using their time on the road to collect herbs that did not grow near Polis. It also enforced Costia's status as merely a healer. Lexa had not enjoyed how they parted ways arguing. But what was she to do. She could not go seeking the Healer without proper cause.

With a sigh Lexa removed her breastplate and lay back on her bed. It was going to be another sleepless night she thought dismally as she felt her body prickle with restlessness. Resolutely she got out of bed and crossed to the small table bearing her maps. They would remain in this camp for another day to rest the horses before heading to the edge of the Dead Zone to speak with the Desert Clan. From there they would head North to Azgeda. Lexa has intentionally left the Ice Nation to last knowing how difficult it would be to convince Nia to even consider the Coalition. She was the most powerful ruler apart from Lexa and did not like to play nicely. Lexa hoped that having the other 11 clans involved would sway the woman and if not, that the threat they then posed would convince. Either way it was not going to be a pleasant affair.

As Lexa stared at the Ice Nation's land she felt a ball of frustration grow deep within her. Why did this need to be so difficult? It was for the best, yet her people bucked with every step she took. In a sudden rage Lexa threw the great map to the ground.

"Heda?"

Without even turning Lexa knew whom it was. For no other would dare enter her tent without first asking permission.

"Costia." Lexa said stiffly, the rage within her still fiery. "What brings you here?"

The girl hesitated in the tent entrance for a moment before entering; back straight.

"Gustus sent me." She said with authority "He said that you have not been sleeping and wondered if there was something I could procure to aide you."

Lexa felt her body shaking with emotion, some rage, but also something else.

"Gustus has no business sending for you." She growled.

"He is simply concerned." Costia said titling her head slightly, examining the woman before her. "Are you?"

"Am I what." Lexa said hotly.

"Having trouble sleeping." Costia took a step towards her charge. "You are not looking your best Heda."

At her advance Lexa felt her shoulders push back, a defensive stance. Costia stopped moving for a moment.

"You need to look your strongest if you are to ask the clans to join you." Costia said deciding to take another step forward. Lexa glared at her.

"Why haven't you been sleeping Heda?" She said only a few feet from the other girl. Her hands crossed in front of her.

Lexa turned from the healer to face her table placing a hand on either corner to support her.

"I have no need for a Healer Costia." She said harshly. "Return to your tent where you are needed." She shut her eyes, willing herself to keep her emotions at bay.

"Lexa." Costia's soft voice whispered surprisingly close to her. She felt small hands on her shoulders.

Lexa turned swiftly ready to shout at the girl, but upon looking into her eyes she felt herself wilt. Costia's eyes shone slightly in the candlelight, as if tears were moments away.

"Costia. Return to the Healers." Lexa said feeling hoarse.

Costia shut her eyes at the command and instead placed her hands on the other girl's waist. "Please."

Lexa stood firm denying what she was feeling. Why? She could not entirely place.

" Please do not be angry with me." Costia said slowly wrapping her arms around the taller woman and placing her head on her shoulder. "I can't sleep Lexa."

Lexa felt her body sway and could not deny her body's instinctual response of leaning in the girl and placing her chin the girl's shoulder.

"I'm not angry." She said weakly wrapping her arms around the healer's back. "I'm afraid."

Costia released the embrace and stood back, her hands on Lexa's waist.

"Why?"

"Because I know its your duty to be here." Lexa said feeling all the suppressed emotions of the last two weeks bubbling up. "I'm afraid that you will get hurt. I'm afraid because knowing that I still want you here. I'm afraid because I can't sleep. I'm afraid because you've made me weak. I'm afraid of how much you mean to me." Lexa said her voice cracking.

"Lexa." Costia said pulling her into a kiss. It had been so long since their lips have touched that Lexa had almost forgotten what it was like. The relaxing wave that always washed over her was tsunami sized.  
As the kiss ended Costia pressed her forehead against Lexa's.

"I'm afraid too." She confessed. "I'm afraid for you. I know what a Commander's life is like; I know how often they get killed. That's why I needed to come."

She said looking up into Lexa's eyes. "I was afraid that you'd die if I didn't. I'm afraid I'll never sleep again if something happens to you."

Lexa smiled thickly as she felt tears stream down her face. How could she have feared that this girl made her weak? When she felt so strong with her in her arms.

"Now." Costia said taking a step back wiping her eyes. "I still have a job to do here."

Lexa furrowed her brow confused.

"You need to sleep." Costia said taking Lexa's hand and leading her to the bed.

"Hypocrite." Lexa said allowing herself to be led.

Costia ignored the comment and pulled the furs of the bed back. She tugged at Lexa's hand for her to lie down. Lexa resisted.

"You need to return to the other healers. They will wonder where you went."

"They know where I've gone. To help you, if that takes all night so be it."

Lexa still stood firm. She could not have any in the camp knowing of Costia's true part in her life, not with so many enemies around them.

Costia realizing the Lexa was not going to move groaned exasperated and leaned into kiss the girl.

Lexa felt herself weaken as Costia's lips met hers. She knew what this game was but was in no power to resist for Costia's hands were now making their way along the back of her shirt and snaking up against her bare skin.

Lexa moaned slightly as tingles of pleasure shot up her spine, Costia deepened the kiss and began to forcefully press herself against Lexa's body. Lexa having to give into the pressure was forced to sit down. Within a moment Costia leaving against her, forcing her to lay down until she was on her back with the healer on top of her.

Costia went about kissing Lexa's neck until the girl began to moan softly. At the sound Costia stopped and rolled off the prey so that both woman now lay in bed.

"That was unfair." Lexa said breathlessly.

"There is no fair when it comes to healing." Costia laughed before blowing out the bedside candles and rolling into Lexa's body so that her head rested against Lexa's neck.

Feeling as though the puzzle had been complete Lexa wrapped her arms affectionately around the Healer and exhaled, releasing any remaining stress in her body. As sleep began to take them both Lexa felt a twinge of fear take her once more, and somehow she felt as though she'd never be rid of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Lexa felt that it was just as hard to wake the next morning as it had been when she'd only gotten one or two hours of sleep. Costia's body was so warm and comforting that Lexa felt that she would need to be physically dragged from bed.

As Costia slowly woke she looked at the Commander. "Did that help you sleep?" She said nuzzling herself tighter into the other woman.

Lexa laughed slightly feeling her face muscles strain to make the smile, it had been too long.

"I need to go." Lexa said squeezing the woman tightly. "I have business to attend to."

Costia gave a sigh before rolling away and sitting up. "I should get back as well." She said crestfallen.

Lexa say and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Thank you." She said placing a kiss on each shoulder.

"No trouble at all." Costia said laughing. "Shall I help you sleep again tonight?"

Lexa groaned and got up from the bed and began dressing in fresh clothing.  
Costia who was still wearing her uniform from the night before gave the Commander a brief kiss and left the tent.

XXXX

The next two clans proved to be convinced with surprising ease. Word of the other clans attending the Solstice in Polis had reached them before Lexa and her troupe had so their leaders found it only that more flattering that the Commander herself came to invite them.

Lexa was also finding the journey much quicker and more pleasant. Part of this was no doubt the ease in which the clans were agreeing to the change and the other part that Costia had spent every night in her room.

Now it was on to the Ice Nation, on to Nia. This was all Lexa could think of as she watched her warriors set up camp. They had decided to stop just on the edge of the Azgeda land border. Lexa was no keen on sleeping on her land without her first agreeing to attend the Solstice.

As Lexa walked through camp the warriors paid her little attention. The air was heavy and they all knew that rain would come tonight. The camp was determined to firmly set up all tents so they wouldn't need to face the rain and spend the evening resting. They'd been on the road now for 4 weeks and it was beginning to wear on all warriors. Life on the road was never a pleasant one.  
The few warriors who did glance up as she passed Lexa nodded encouragement at them, which seemed to alleviate their downtrodden spirits.  
Had the rain not been coming Lexa would have built a large fire and brought the camp together for a night of celebration. They could all use some happiness.

As she approached it she was pleased to see that her tent had been erected and stood tall and strong. She entered and began to remove her armor. There was a plate of venison and plants on her table, left by one of the hunters. She sat and began to eat, as she was just finishing the flap of the tent was lifted and Costia entered with a tray and some cups of what smelt like tea.

"You haven't any guards." She said confused. As Commander Lexa always ensured that two strong warriors stood outside her tent day and night. It was not something she insisted upon but merely a tradition of the Heda. She had always found it tiring for she never felt like she was truly alone.

"Yes I sent them to sleep. No use having them out in the rain." Then as if her words spoke to the sky the rain began to fall. It pounded against the tent in heavy full drops.

"That's kind of you." Costia said placing the tray on the table. "Many of the guards have been feeling ill because of the traveling." Lexa hadn't known this, but then no one ever dared show weakness to the Commander. Lexa held her arm out and Costia gladly was enveloped by it. "Don't you go getting sick too." Lexa said kissing the girl's hair.

"What do you think the tea is for?" Costia said breaking off and filling the two cups and taking one for herself. She sat at one the chairs and sipped the steaming drink.

Lexa took the second cup and sat opposite of her taking a drink of the tea. It tasted of pine needles and honey, an old remedy for the cough.

"How do you feel about going to Azgeda tomorrow?" Costia spoke after a moment or two of silence.

Lexa put her empty cup down. "Whatever happens happens. There is no reason for me to worry until I know how Nia will respond to my presence."

Costia raised an eyebrow. "Come now Lexa. I know you."

The two stared at one another for a moment.

"I am worried." Lexa confessed. "Nia has never truly accepted my rein. She had hoped that her son Roan would be named Commander but he was not born with the Nightblood. She has killed many Trikru and made several attempts at my life."

"She was the one responsible for the Nightshade attack?" Costia prodded.

Lexa absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder where not so many moons ago a boned dagger had been embedded. "Yes."

"Well." Costia said rising and collecting Lexa's cup. "You had better have guards tomorrow rain or not."

"Of course Heda." Lexa said smirking at the healer. Costia seemed taken aback for a moment at being addressed as such but then smiled.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said leaning in to kiss Lexa. It was intended to be a quick peck but Lexa wrapped her arm around the girl's waist preventing her from being released and prolonging the kiss.

"I have to return these cups." Costia whined after several minutes and she tried to pull away from the Commander.

"Very well." Lexa said releasing her. "But don't stay out long, you'll get wet."

As Costia crossed the tent she turned back to the Commander eyebrow raised cockily. "You don't want me to get wet?"

"Oh just go." Lexa called feeling redness cross her face that only Costia could bring out.

XXXXXXX

The rain still pattered against the tent when Lexa woke. The candles had all but been extinguished and the sun had not yet risen, Costia's body was warm against her and the girl breathed contently in her sleep. So why had she woken? Lexa raised her head slightly to look around the tent. She had heard a noise, that had been what had woken her, but where was the source?

Lexa's hand was on her sword beside her bed before her brain even registered the movement. The figure lunged from the darkness, a glint of a dagger catching in the dim candlelight. Lexa's swung her sword clumsily from her sitting position but still made contact with the intruder. Costia screamed and the intruder groaned as Lexa felt her sword blade sink into the side of his neck. The man feell backwards and lay on the ground holding his mortally wounded neck.

Lexa swiftly stood up brandishing her sword at the darkness.

"Lexa? Lexa!" Costia's voice was high pitched and panicked.

"Hush Costia." The Commander hissed for she didn't need her senses to have any distraction as she scanned the dark tent. The dying man before her was moaning as the life seeped from his neck.

Sudden movement on her right and Lexa swung her sword broadly. This time the intruder's knife blocked the blow. Lexa pushed her sword towards the dark figure, but it did not relent. Lexa kicked the mass back and heard a female grunt as they stumbled backwards hitting the table and chairs. Lexa stabbed at the figure and felt her blade sink deeply into their chest. The sound of the woman's death seemed almost as quiet at the rain.

Suddenly the tent became much more illuminated. Costia had lit the bedside candles and was now staring in horror at the dead man's body beside the bed. Dark red blood coated the ground around him and the white war paint across his face seemed illuminated on his pale face.

"Azgeda." Lexa hissed looking at the woman's body, which also bore the white ash paint.

"They were here to kill you." Costia whispered in horror. Lexa nodded her eyes still scanning the tent for any other hidden foes. "Bounty Hunters?"

"No." Lexa said conceding that they were alone. "These are no bounty hunters. These are warriors." The body's armor was of the highest quality and their weapons shiny. Bounty Hunters spent weeks if not months in the wilderness. These Azgeda were clean. They'd come from their city. Come to kill her.

Costia's breathing hitched in fear. Lexa looked at the healer. Her face was white and her body shook. It was only now that Lexa realized she was not a warrior. She'd seen blood and injuries but never have been present at their infliction. Lexa was about to comfort the girl when there was a cry from somewhere out in the night, followed by more and more yells, finally a horn.

"They weren't alone." Lexa mind was now churning. This was an attack. Nia had sent warriors to not only kill her but attack the camp, to kill them all.

"Get under the bed Costia." Lexa commanded.

"What?" The girl said stuttering.

"Get under the bed." Lexa said more forcefully this time. She sensed time was the essence. "You will be safe there."

"Lexa…" Costia said eyes wide with fear.

"Please." Lexa said quickly crossing to the girl and helping her to her feet.

At her touch Costia flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You must be careful." She said hushed. Lexa ran her hands through the girl's red hair and nodded.

"Of course."

Costia released the hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lexa said rushed. "Now please hurry."

Costia nodded, crouched down and slipped out of sight.

Lexa crossed to her armor and hurriedly tied it on. The yells from the camp were growing louder and greater in number.


	16. Chapter 16

As Lexa flung the tent flap open her senses were immediately bombarded. All around her dark shapes moved in every direction, their movements tracked through the rain and dancing flames of the camp.  
The rain felt cold on her skin and within a moment she was soaked. There were cries of fear and pain echoing all around her. A dark shape was lumbering towards her. She raised her sword but quickly lowered it.

The familiar face of Gustus appeared from the darkness.

"What is this?" Lexa demanded.

Gustus had a deep cut across his face and was cradling his arm.

"Azgeda Heda. He said panting. "There must be 100 of them."

Lexa swore and reached for her horn. She blew on it sharply three times, the attack signal. As she expected at the sound of the horn a least half a dozen white faced figures began to charge her and Gustus. Half of the advancing warriors were intercepted by her own warriors; the rest raced forward.

Lexa held her sword high and took on her battle sense, not a bit a fear in her heart. She cut down each of the warriors as they met her with clean strong strokes. She had always been significantly skilled at combat, a little known fact about her for she had been selected based on her intelligence and not stature. As she moved through the camp taking down all intruders in her path her fellow warriors came to her side. By this time several of their tents had been engulfed in flames, their owners killed in their sleep. The ground was littered with bodies; both Azgeda and Trikru. Lexa's heart sank as they rounded a corner of the camp to find the healer's carriage ablaze. The healer's bodies lay around the fire, their throats cut. This confused Lexa, to cut ones throat required more time than to merely stab or cut them. The Azgeda would have had to hold each healer steady and slit their throat carefully, as well each healer lay on their back, their faces visible.

"Why must they have killed them all?" Gustus spoke disgusted by what he saw before him. Slaying the innocent in games of war was highly frowned upon in their society. Lexa nodded in agreement but something still worried her, the tents around the healers lay un-scorched, their occupants beside her. Yet these men and women were massacred.

Suddenly with a battle cry two dozen enemy warriors emerged from behind one of the larger tents. Lexa and her men met them head on. The camp's ground was by this time not but churned mud, it made staying on ones feet incredibly difficult and after a particularly hard hit Lexa found herself on her back. The Ice Nation warrior was about to shove his sword through her heart when she kicked his knee as hard as she could. She went down and Lexa plunged her sword through his throat before his could rise. As the man before her drowned in his own blood Lexa looked around. All around her; her men fought Azgeda there were cries of pain and rage as men fought and died but somehow over the sound a high-pitched cry wavered above all the noise. A familiar cry.

"Costia!" Lexa yelled and she began to charge through the fight towards her tents. She pitied any who tried to stop her for her paid no attention to where or how she killed them.

As she rounded the last corner to her tent she slid to a stop and stared in horror. The tent was fully ablaze and had been for a few minutes. But she couldn't have been in there, she'd be dead. Lexa had just heard her cry.

Then movement caught her eye. Five Azgeda struggling to subdue a single form, the red hair caught the firelight. The soldiers were trying to drag the screaming and flailing healer into the darkness of the trees.

"Costia!" Lexa called her so the girl would know that all would be well. Brandishing her sword Lexa charged the men. Two of them released their hold on the healer and drew their swords. They were large warriors, yet they were surprisingly clean compared to Lexa who was covered completely in mud. As if they'd just entered the battle.

She met the first warrior and had him dead on the ground before the other could even swing his sword, but even that took up valuable time as Costia's form disappeared further and further into the trees. Her cries could no longer be heard but Lexa assumed she'd be knocked unconscious. A horn blew.

"Costia!"

The second soldier died as quickly as the first but at this time Lexa sensed figures approaching her from behind. To her horror she saw the Azgeda warriors running towards her, her own men hot on their tails. However, this wasn't a battle charge, this was their retreat. She could no longer see Costia and fought the urge to chase after her.  
As the men ran by her Lexa took care to catch as many with her sword as she could, to the point where her sword stuck in the thigh of one of the men, as she pulled it out she caught a glimpse of a long heavy spear heading towards her face. She didn't have time to duck and the blunt end of it caught her full in the face. Though the clouds were dark and stormy that night she saw stars.

XXXXX

Her face was wet. That was Lexa's first thought as she rose back to conscious thought. Was it blood? No it was too cold to be blood. As she opened her eyes her vision was blurred, but not because of her aching head, she was laying face first in the mud. The weight of a dead man crushing her. As shoved the man's body off of her the suns rays blinded her. The great Commander shielded her eyes as she say up from her mud puddle. All around her lay the bodies of Azgeda and Trikru. A larger man with a spear in his lay directly beside her; her sword lodged in his stomach. She'd killed him before blacking out. Lexa got to her feet and pulled her sword free. To her surprise the man groaned and opened his eyes.

At the sight of Lexa the man began to laugh.

"So you did survive huh? Well we tried. At least you weren't our target."

Feeling rage build up inside her Lexa placed her sword to the man's neck.

"What do you speak of?"

The man laughed again, this time he spit out blood. Sensing he would not answer her Lexa placed her sword on his wounded stomach and began to push the sword in again, slowly.

"What was your purpose here?" She hissed.

The man struggled against the pain she was inflicting but was too weak to fight her off.

"Tell me!" Lexa yelled.

"That Healer of yours." The man said cringing. "The one you were just so close with. Nia is not the fool you are."

Feeling her heart begin to race faster Lexa shoved the sword deeper.

"Where did your men take her?"

The light was beginning to flicker in the man's eyes.

"Don't worry, Nia will keep her alive for some time. Now necessarily and the mint condition as you saw her last." The man continued to laugh.

Lexa forced the sword deep into the man's body until she felt it hit the ground beneath him. As his laugh faded away so did the light in his eyes. As the man died Lexa looked up at the tree line, where only a few hours ago Costia had been dragged in.

She pulled her sword from the man and turned to face the rest of her camp. The remains of her tent still smoked and around it a few tents still flickered. Lexa stared into the debris of her tent, she could scarcely make out the bed she had been so happily sleeping in before the world went to hell.

As she strode through the camp hatred filled her heart. So many of her men lay dead, some murdered in the very beds they slept, some burnt to death. But where were the surviving members of her party? She had seen them driving the Azgeda away. No. That had been the Azgeda retreating because they'd gotten what they'd come for. The one thing the Commander of the clans loved. Lexa kicked a burnt crate, its contents disintegrated into white ash at her foot's contact.

She'd been so foolish. How could she have been so careless to let her relationship with Costia be so well known? Nia had found her out and taken her. To hurt Lexa, enrage her, maybe cause her to make a mistake.

Lexa gripped the handle of her sword as if it were a lifeline. She could feel tears well in her eyes as she thought of where Costia was now or even if the healer was still alive.

No. Lexa thought. No. Do not let Nia get to you. Nia wouldn't dare kill Costia for she'd know Lexa's wrath would follow. But she'd been daring enough to attack the Commander's camp.

"Heda!" Lexa's thoughts came to a driving halt as Gustus' voice called her. Of course he was still alive. That man couldn't be killed if the gods themselves tried.

As Gustus approached her he held out his arm, Lexa took it and squeezed feeling the life be pushed back into her with his touch.

"I am so glad to see you alive and well Heda." Gustus said releasing her hand.

"As am I Gustus." Lexa said and she immediately began walking in the direction he'd come.

"How many are dead?" She asked gravely.

Gustus hung his head. "Most Heda." Out of the corner of her eye Lexa saw his fists curl. "Many were killed in their sleep or in the fires. The few Azgeda we captured told us they'd been following us for some time and had waited until the rain was at its heaviest to soak the tents in fuel and slit the guard's throats."

Lexa's grip on her sword handle intensified. This had been planned well in advance.

"Have we any horses?" Lexa asked through gritted teeth.

Gustus nodded. "We sent out a rider as soon as the sun rose to fetch reinforcements and horses."

"Did you speak of me?" Lexa asked assumed they'd declared her dead.

"We didn't Heda. We hadn't found your body and didn't wish to declare anything until we were certain. "

"Thank you Gusts." Lexa said gratefully not wanting the capital to be buzzing with news of her false death.

The two came over a slight hill to where about a dozen warriors were gathered and milling about without much purpose. At the site of Lexa they all dropped to their knees.

Lexa looked across at them; there were so few left, so many warriors, travelers, and healers dead. Once again Lexa felt the tears in her eyes at the thought of Costia. She had never felt the urge to cry in front of her soldiers before but she had a feeling that she would not be alone in shedding tears from the looks on their defeated faces. But somehow the looks of despair etched on all of her brave warriors gave her strength.

"Trikru!" Lexa shouted. The warriors all rose. "What passed here this night shall not go unnoticed. This was a travesty, no warrior should be killed in their sleep, no healer have their throat cut, no man burnt alive in their tents!" Lexa felt strain in her voice as she spoke. "What the Azgeda have done will result in great punishment for them all."

Her warriors began to grunt and nod their approval.

"Blood Must Have Blood." Lexa spoke clearly; the words that their people had spoken for generations and would never cease to have meaning.


	17. Chapter 17

"You said we had hostages?" Lexa demanded at Gustus after sending out the remaining warriors to scavenge the camp for any useful materials.

"Yes Heda." He said ushering her over to the north side of the clear where Lexa could now make out three tied figures on their knees with sacks over their heads. One by one Lexa removed their sacks and saw that they were gagged as well. She paced back and forth in front of the three Azgeda, 2 were men, one woman. As she paced the eyes of the prisoners tracked her. As Lexa walked she became aware how sore her collarbone was. She glanced down at it to see blood seeping from a deep cut.

The female prison laughed under her gag. Lexa glared at her and nodded at Gustus. The guard knelt down removed the young woman's gag. She began to laugh her eyes fixed at on Lexa's.

"I do not see what is so funny." Lexa said flexing her jaw. "Your men are dead and you are tied. Yet you laugh."

The woman just laughed again before speaking.

"Its just Commander. You look as though you require a healer."

In a single swing Lexa separated the girl's head from her body. She hadn't even thought about drawing her sword it had just happened.

She turned her sword to the remaining wide-eyed prisoners. Their eyes tracked the blood as it dripped from the blade.

"Do either of you have anything to say?"

The men shook their heads.

"We were seeking peace when you and your people thought to massacre us!" Lexa yelled. Suddenly no longer in control of her own body. The words the girl had said cut her so deeply. Costia was dead, and if she wasn't dead she was suffering. The girl she loved, the one she felt closest to, safest with was gone.

Lexa felt her sword swing again and another head rolled.

"Heda!" Gustus called in horror. These men were scum, all of Azgeda would pay for this, and they would all die. She raised her sword for a third time. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. She glared furiously at Gustus. Gustus was fearful; his eyes wide as he stared at his commander who was normally so calm and collected. Lexa dropped her sword.

The great piece of metal clattered at the surviving prisoner's knees. The man was shaking. He turned to look at the bodies of his dead fellows eyes wide.

"Now." Lexa said shaking Gustus' hand from her wrist and crouching to look at the Azgeda man. He stared back at her without an ounce of courage.

"You will tell me why this occurred. You will tell it truthfully or else you will serve no purpose to us." She gestured towards his fellow's heads. "You've seen what I do to prisoners of no use to me."

She removed the man's gag and he promptly vomited. As he retched Lexa asked again louder. "Why did this attack take place?" She grabbed the man's face and turned it to face her.

"Don't you know why?" He stuttered. Lexa did, to capture or kill Costia.

"I know what the attack's purpose was. But I don't know why it needed to happen."

"Nia…" The man stuttered. "Nia does not wish you to be Commander. But she didn't know how to remove you. You were too powerful."

"So?" Lexa asked squeezing the man's neck.

"So she needed to find a weakness." Lexa tightened her grip as rage took over her body once more.

"That Healer was the closest thing to family you had." The man said gasping for breath.

"Heda…" Gustus said watching the man's face change color. Lexa released him and his fell forward gasping for air.

"You are to go to Nia." Lexa said standing over the cowering soldier. "You are to demand she return the healer or Azgeda will face the wrath of the Commander."  
Lexa cut the man's hands loose and kicked him in the direction of the Ice Nation's land. "Now go!"

The man scrambled to his feet and began to sprint off.

"Heda." Gustus said quietly from her side. "She may already be dead. Do you think it wise to send our only prisoner to seek someone who is probably lost?"

Lexa ignored his words, what he spoke was irrelevant. She needed Costia. She was not dead. She could not be dead.

XXXXXX

The day seemed to drag along as if time itself was holding its breath. Lexa and her men could not do anything but sit and wait for their reinforcements. Many of the survivors were too injured to survive the road without horses and the pure feeling of depression that was pressing on them seemed to destroy any energy that they may have had.

At mid day the scavenger birds and other predators began to arrive. The corpses were beginning to smell in the hot sun and the creatures that came were hungry for flesh almost as hungry as Lexa was for news.

The sun was just beginning to set when a horse's whinny caught the attention of the party. In unison members of Trikru turned their head to the south. There was a silence, a silence that almost foretold that they'd all imagined the noise. But then the sounds of hooves bombarded them and Anya tore over the hill on a large brown horse. Close behind road a dozen strong warriors. Anya was off her horse before she'd properly reined it in.

"Heda." She called running towards Lexa, fear in her voice. "I am glad to see you are well."

Lexa stood stiff. "Well is an interesting choice of words Anya." Lexa gestured to the ruined camp before them. "Does it look like I am well?"

"You are alive Heda." Anya said firmly. "You are alive to enforce punishment on those responsible for this treason."

Lexa said nothing.

"Heda." Gustus said pointing towards the northern hill. Lexa turned swiftly to see the Azgeda warrior she'd released at dawn crawling of the hill. He was alone.

"Bring him to me." She demanded and two of her new guardsmen fetched the crawling man and threw him before her. "Speak."

The man was in terrible shape, there were deep gashes across his body that had not bee inflicted by the previous night's battle and his left eye was nothing but an empty socket.

"Nia." The man gasped. "Will take no such demands or threats from you." Lexa's heart sank. "However, she does send a gift of condolence." The man reached within his pocket and removed an object. He held it out to the Commander who stared at it expressionless. In his palm sat a long braid of bloodied red hair.  
"She says this is only gift that remains for her to give to you." Lexa felt spasms rush through shocked body. "I was given this as its owner's head was removed before me."


	18. Chapter 18

Before Gustus or Anya could stop her Lexa felt her hands grip either side of the man's face and she twisted it. She'd never broken a man's neck in such a manner before; she'd always doubted she had the proper strength. Her doubt had been in vain. The man's body dropped to the ground like a stone in a river. His single good eye remained open, his face twisted in surprise.

"Heda." She heard Gustus' voice call as she felt her legs carry her into the trees in the direction the man had come. She did not care. She would kill Nia for this. But it was not be a quick death like she had inflicted on her subject. It would be slow, and painful, every twinge of pain that women would feel would be like that of the pain searing through Lexa's body.

Once out of the clearing and in the woods Lexa dropped to her knees. Defeated. She could not get to Nia. The Ice Queen was miles away and surrounded by an entire nation of people. People who believed in her, worshipped her even, he supported her in killing the most beautiful creature Lexa had ever known. Lexa felt tears begin to fall from her face. Tears that she'd been holding back for hours. Tears that had been held at bay purely on hope; the hope that her worst fear had not been realized. Costia was dead.

Lexa pounded her fists angrily against the ground until they began to bruise and bleed. Upon looking down at them Lexa screamed. For all around her scrambled large black beetles. She's sat herself in a beetle nest. The Commander scrambled back out of the nest and brushed away any of the vile bugs that had begun to crawl on her. As she squashed the bugs yelling she realized how frightful the creatures really were. Their dreadfully long legs, their dark soulless eyes, their painful pinchers. The Healer had been wise to fear them.

It was at this moment that Lexa completely lost her mind in grief. She dug her nails deeply into the beetle's nest and began to tear the earth away. She removed her sword and plunged it deep into the soil repeatedly cutting herself as she did so. What did the pain and blood matter? Nothing truly mattered. The tears from Lexa's eyes seemed like an unstoppable force as they pour relentlessly from her stinging eyes. Her throat burned as she yelled and cursed to beetles, Nia, the heavens, and herself.

The night fell around her but it meant nothing. She knew she would not be able to sleep anyway, not without the healer close to her, to comfort her, to listen to her, to smile at her. Lexa found herself sitting in the torn ground around her simply staring at the dead insects, feeling envious of them. They felt nothing, no pain, no guilt, no love.

Before to long the sun began to rise over horizon. How inconsiderate the sun was. To shine as brightly as it had before, when Costia lived, when she brought light to the world, shouldn't the sun cease to rise, in her honor?

"Lexa." The sound of her name brought her from her stupor and Lexa turned around.

Anya stood before her. Tall and strong. Lexa looked up at her first and was forced to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight seeping through the trees.

"Lexa." Anya said, her voice full of pity as she took in the state of the once powerful woman before her.

"Leave me be." The Commander said lowly returned her gaze to the ground.

Anya's shadowed fell on Lexa as the woman knelt before her apprentice. She placed a hand on her shoulders and forced her to look upon her. "You must rise."

"Costia is dead." Lexa spat staring through Anya.

"But you are not. Nor are your people." Anya said tightening her grip on the heartbroken girl. "They need their Commander."

"I am no Commander." Lexa said blankly. "I am nothing anymore."

Anya pulled the girl into a hug. The closest the two had ever been, this proximately even broke Lexa was her stupor. "You are Lexa, Commander of the Trikru, and the 12 clans, my second."

These words seemed to breath the slightest hint of life into the broken girl.

"You must be strong now, for only the strongest can remain so when the world burns. Your people's spirits lay broken, you cannot be. You must be their strength.

"I cannot do such a thing." Lexa said wanting to cry if only she'd had tears left to spill. "I am broken."

Anya held the woman's face. "You are not broken." She said firmly. "You are in pain. You are showing your pain. What have we said about those who show pain?" Anya demanded.

"They are weak."

"You are not weak Lexa." Anya said rising.

"I loved her Anya." Lexa said staring up at the figure silhouetted by the sun. "She was my world."

"Did this love cause you pain?"

"Yes." Lexa exclaimed.

"Then what is love?"

"Weakness." Lexa said lowly.

"Who are you?" Anya demanded.

"I am the Heda." Lexa said shutting her eyes willing herself to have the strength to rise.

"And Heda's cannot feel weakness." Anya stated. Lexa nodded.

"What is love?" Anya demanded louder.

"Love is weakness." Lexa said looking up once more.

"Are you weak?" Anya said outstretching a strong hand.

Lexa took it and was pulled to her feet. " I am Lexa of Trikru, Commander of her people and Commander of the 12 clans. I am their strength."

Anya nodded approvingly. "Now what are we to do Commander?" The asked.

Lexa thought for a moment before snapping at her first. "Ready the horses. We ride for Polis by midday. We will assemble the clans on the Solstice, we will unite them, we will drag Nia from her frozen land to join us." Anya's eye lit with a spark. "She will pay the price for her crimes and bow before me." Lexa roared feeling her adrenaline rushing through her veins. "I am Heda. I am the Commander of the 12 clans and they will bow before me or die at my hand."

Anya bowed and ran towards the camp. Lexa was left alone in the woods. Though her heart beat in readiness for the trials before her it still ached. She reached into her pocket and withdrew the braid of red hair. All that remained of the healer who saved her from the Nightshade, the girl who feared the beetles, who smiled brighter than the sun, who's eyes swam like the oceans, who was dead as her parents, soldiers, and many many others.  
As Lexa stared at the hair all the memories of Costia played across her mind. It hurt her to know that the girl was gone.

"Love is weakness." Lexa said harshly. Releasing the hair and letting it fall to the ground amidst the dead beetles. Without looking back the Commander turned and strode towards her people. They were all she could care for now. She would do whatever it took to keep them safe. That would be her way.


End file.
